(BangHim) Love
by Bang Young Ran
Summary: Him Chan seorang presiden siswa; cerdas, social butterfly, completely school's eye candy. Sedangkan Yong Guk adalah kebalikannya. Suatu hari Him Chan menegur Yong Guk yang melakukan kenakalan. Dan sepulang sekolah, Him Chan mendapati dirinya nyaris naked, berbaring di atas meja, paha yang terbuka lebar, dan Yong Guk yang menghentak rektumnya kasar dan cepat. BangHim FF


**BANGHIM/BAP/ LOVE/ONE SHOOT**

 **Title: Love**

 **Author: Bang Young Ran**

 **Rating: M**

 **Genre:** **Romance/Yaoi/Drama/Fluff/NC/AU**

 **Length: Just one shoot~~^o^=)/**

 **Main Cast:**

 **Hime Chan^w^**

 **Bang Yong Guk^^**

 **Support Cast:**

 **DaeJae (Warning: Slut Dae)**

 **JongLo (Warning: Evil duo maknae)**

 **Barom aka Rome (C Clown) *skilas***

 **Fei (Miss A) *dkit***

 **Disclaimer: B.A.P BangHim is their parents, and it's Youngranie fic~ ^^**

 **Warning: TYPO! OOC! YAOI/BoysxBoys! A little bit Violence! Dissing Word! Blowjob! Pwp Smut! NO PLAGIARISM! NO BASHING!**

 **Author's Note:** Haloooo~~~ FF ni membuktikan klo ane emang cuma bisa ngetik rate M sambil ng-dengerin Lgu-x Beyonce-Halo doang. Kenapa bisa begitu? Ane juga kaga ngarti! Huft... emang, ane ni author yg aneh-.- Oh, ya, bibir tebel-x Dae Hyun, sering bgt bkin ane berpikiran jorok—sumpah, jorooooook bgt!#slap Akhir kata, Happy reading, BABY~~~! ^0^

 **Summary:** Him Chan seorang presiden siswa; cerdas, social butterfly, completely school eye candy. Sedangkan Yong Guk adalah kebalikannya. Ia merupakan ketua gang paling ditakuti di sekolah. _A rule breaker._ Suatu hari Him Chan menegur Yong Guk yang melakukan kenakalan. Dan sepulang sekolah, Him Chan mendapati dirinya nyaris _naked,_ berbaring di atas meja kayu kelas, paha yang terbuka lebar, dan... Yong Guk yang menghentak rektumnya kasar dan cepat.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ, JUST LEAVE IT, OK!?

TANPA BANYAK BACOT, LANGSUNG AJA CHECK IT OUT

HAPPY READIIIIIINNNNGGGGG... ^3^

.

.

.

 **LOVE**

"Him Chan-ssi, ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Seorang namja bersurai hitam menghadang langkah sesosok namja cantik yang terlihat sedikit kesusahan membawa tumpukan buku-buku di pangkuannya.

Namja cantik bernama Kim Him Chan tersebut menoleh dan tersenyum begitu manis hingga membuat si surai hitam serasa meleleh. "Gwenchana, Barom-ssi. Aku bisa membawa buku-buku ini sendiri," tolaknya—untuk yang keseribu kalinya hari ini—halus. Ia kemudian sedikit bergeser dan berjalan melewati si tampan bersurai hitam.

Saat berjalan di sepanjang koridor sekolah, Him Chan tidak henti-hentinya menebarkan senyum ramah pada setiap orang yang menyapanya. Siapapun yang mengenal Kim Him Chan, pastilah akan langsung jatuh hati pada namja cantik itu. Tidak hanya cantik, Him Chan juga cerdas dan memiliki pribadi yang menarik.

Kim Him Chan begitu populer. Selain menjabat sebagai presiden siswa, dia adalah _eye candy_ -nya Hanlim Art High School. Tidak terhitung banyaknya yeoja maupun namja yang menyatakan cinta padanya. Namun _sayang seribu sayang,_ Him Chan selalu menolak dengan alasan kalau dirinya sibuk; tidak memiliki waktu untuk menjalin hubungan.

Tapi...

Benarkah begitu?

 _Eum,_ tidak.

Alasan sebenarnya adalah, Him Chan sudah memiliki 'seseorang' yang diam-diam... disukainya sejak lama.

 _ **A secret love.**_

 _Tap._

Langkah namja cantik itu terhenti dikala sudut matanya tidak sengaja menangkap pemandangan pada salah satu ruang klub seni, dimana... beberapa orang namja tampak tertawa keras... dengan satu batang rokok di antara jemari masing-masing.

Mereka menghisap stik kanker itu.

Merokok di sekolah jelas adalah suatu pelanggaran serius.

Dan jiwa seorang presiden siswa Him Chan memanggilnya untuk tidak membiarkan hal tersebut begitu saja.

 _Tep, tep, tep, tep..._

Dengan langkah cepat Him Chan mendekati ruang klub seni dan membuka pintunya. Ia tidak menghiraukan ekspresi terbelalak semua orang di dalam sana saat dirinya mendekati salah satu dari mereka, merebut rokok dari tangannya, hanya untuk membuangnya ke lantai. Him Chan menginjak geram stik kanker tersebut dengan ujung sepatu. "Dilarang merokok di sekolah," gumam namja cantik itu singkat.

" _Oh, come on! It's just a tiny-lil' stick, Sunbae!"_ Namja bertubuh tinggi yang rokoknya direbut, menggerutu. Him Chan tahu namja ini. _For a God sake,_ dia bahkan belum pantas disebut 'namja'! Dia masih bocah berusia 16 tahun!

" **Choi Jun Hong** , tidakkah menurutmu kau terlalu gegabah dengan hidupmu? Kau ingin mati secepatnya digerogoti kanker paru-paru? Orang tuamu juga akan se—"

 _Plok._

 _Plok._

 _Plok~_

Suara tepukan menggema, memantul di setiap dinding ruangan, menghentikan omelan Him Chan.

" _Well, well, well~ Our Beautiful Student President always have a_ _ **good word**_ _to say."_

Bang Yong Guk.

Dalam sekejap Him Chan bungkam.

Entah dari mana ketua geng paling ditakuti se-sekolahan itu muncul di antara deretan kursi belakang. Sebatang rokok yang hanya tinggal setengah dibuangnya ke lantai, menginjaknya hingga hancur, lalu kemudian... dengan seringai lebar menghiasi wajah, Bang Yong Guk berjalan pelan mendekati Him Chan.

 _Tep, tep, tep, tep~_

 _ **Deg, deg, deg, deg...**_

Setiap langkah maju dari Yong Guk, maka jantung Him Chan akan berdebar keras mengikuti.

 _Wae?_

Apa seorang presiden siswa takut dengan ketua geng sekolahan?

Tidak. Tentu saja tidak. Yong Guk memang menyeramkan, kebanyakan orang berpendapat begitu. Tapi Him Chan... Him Chan hanya...

 _ **Deg, deg, deg, deg~**_

... gugup?

 _Yah,_ sangat, teramat gugup.

 _ **Tap.**_

Bang Yong Guk berdiri tepat di hadapan Him Chan sekarang. _Err, too close that their noses almost touched._ Reflek presiden siswa berwajah cantik itu mundur secepatnya. Sayang, Yong Guk sepertinya mencium kegugupan Him Chan dan dengan sengaja juga ikut melangkah ke depan.

" _Kkkk~_ Kenapa kau menjauh dariku? Apa kau takut denganku, Presiden- _nim~_?"

Aroma nikotin menyengat.

Itulah yang Him Chan cium dari nafas Yong Guk saat namja itu berbisik padanya.

 _Ugh. That's gross._

"Aku tidak takut padamu, Yong Guk-ssi. _You smell like an ash. I don't like it._ " Him Chan balas berbisik; terdengar datar namun tajam. Rasa gugup tidak akan membuatnya mundur. "Bisakah kau menjauh dariku?"

Yong Guk bergeming. Mata tajamnya hanya menatap ke dalam marbel hitam milik Him Chan lurus.

 _ **Deg, deg, deg, deg...**_

Jantung makhluk cantik yang ditatap berdetak semakin kencang dibuatnya.

Kenapa Yong Guk menatapnya begitu?

Dan kenapa keadaan di sekitar mereka hening sekali?

Sementara itu, empat pasang mata yang juga berada di dalam ruangan yang sama— teman-teman satu geng Yong Guk—saling berbagi tatapan. Mereka semua mulai menyeringai penuh arti.

" _EHEM!"_

Dengan isengnya Si Tinggi Choi Jun Hong _aka_ Zelo, berdehem keras, membuat Him Chan reflek menarik diri beberapa langkah, menjauhi Yong Guk.

" _Youngie Hyung, what is that smell?"_ Jun Hong bertanya dengan suara sengaja dikeraskan, disertai mata berkedip berlebihan pada namja manis berpipi _chubby_ di sampingnya, Youngie _aka_ Yoo Young Jae.

" _Oh?"_ Young Jae langsung mengendus udara, seolah tengah mencoba mencari tahu sendiri maksud dari perkataan Zelo padanya. _"Mm... I smell the heavy tension of... mmh..._ _ **passion!**_ _Hahaha~"_

 _(((("HAHAHAHA~!"))))_

Tawa heboh sontak menggema ke seluruh penjuru ruang kesenian.

 _ **Blush~**_

Kedua pipi putih Him Chan bersemu merah. Anggota geng Yong Guk sering sekali menggodainya seperti ini. Apa mereka tidak bisa sedikitpun bersikap hormat pada yang lebih tua, eoh? Yang lebih menyebalkan, Bang Yong Guk tidak pernah berbuat apa-apa untuk sekedar menghentikan sikap kurang ajar anggotanya. Dia hanya berdiri kaku.

Seperti sekarang ini.

"Jangan merokok di sekolah. Ini peringatan terakhirku untuk kalian. Aku tidak akan segan-segan memasukkan nama kalian ke dalam buku kasus." Him Chan menatap satu-per-satu anggota geng Yong Guk, sebelum akhirnya menangkap mata sang _leader_ langsung. Namun hanya itu. Namja cantik tersebut tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan berbalik pergi meninggalkan ruang klub seni dengan langkah pasti.

 _Siiiiiiiiiiinnnngggg..._

Yong Guk hanya diam menatap pintu dimana sebelumnya punggung Kim Him Chan menghilang. Ada kerut keras tidak suka menghiasi alis tajamnya.

"Hyung?" panggil Zelo takut-takut.

"..."

Tidak ada jawaban ataupun reaksi dari _leader_ mereka.

 _Damn!_

Bang Yong Guk marah!

"Dae Hyun!"

Suara _baritone_ berat Yong Guk mengagetkan keempat orang yang menatapnya waswas. Mereka semua langsung berdiri tegak, meskipun yang namja itu panggil hanyalah satu di antara mereka.

"N-ne, Hyung?" Namja berbibir penuh dan berwajah tampan yang namanya dipanggil, menyahut terbata.

"Aku ingin kau dan Jong Up **menculik** Kim Him Chan."

Keempat pasang mata itu terbelalak, menatap tidak percaya sang _leader._ Yong Guk ingin menculik Kim Him Chan? Presiden siswa? Itu sangat... beresiko dan... untuk apa mereka melakukannya?!

"M-mwo? T-tapi, Hyu—" Dae Hyun tidak berani melanjutkan protes mencicitnya ketika mata tajam Yong Guk mendelik ke arahnya penuh peringatan.

" _ **Just do it.**_ _There's so much things that I wanted to try with Our Beautiful Student President. So. Many. Much._ _ **Things~**_ _"_

~~~~~~~~\\(=^3^)(0.0=)/~~~~~~~

Him Chan menghempaskan punggung pada pintu yang baru saja ditutupnya terburu, seolah takut jika seseorang bermata luar biasa tajam mengikutinya di koridor luar sana. Meskipun pada kenyataannya, dia sendirian. Him Chan hanya sendirian semenjak dirinya keluar dari ruang klub seni, dan berjalan secepat mungkin menuju toilet terdekat tanpa mempedulikan apa dan siapa di sekitarnya.

 _"Huuuufttt..."_

Hembusan nafas panjang namja cantik tersebut keluarkan. Matanya yang terpejam, perlahan terbuka, hanya untuk mendapati bayangan dirinya di cermin dengan wajah bersemu merah padam.

 _ **Deg, deg, deg, deg~**_

Dan jantung berdebar heboh.

 **Wae?**

 _Well,_ tidak akan ada yang menyangka jika... Kim Him Chan, si presiden siswa, murid paling berprestasi di se-penjuru Hanlim Art High School... diam-diam, menaruh hati pada... murid berandalan, ketua geng paling ditakuti se-sekolahan. _Yah,_ Bang Yong Guk adalah _**'secret love'**_ **-** nya Kim Him Chan.

 _He fall in love with the most badass guy over the school!_

 _ **Frack.**_

Kenapa? Kenapa di antara semua yang mengejarnya, Him Chan malah memilih Bang Yong Guk yang jelas-jelas TIDAK masuk dalam satu-di-antara-semua itu?! _Bang Yong Guk is a total jerk. Everybody knew it. No doubt. They are a total different. But.. it's all about love, right? We can't control ourself when it comes 'bout love._

 _ **Love.**_

" _Ugh!_ Apa yang kau pikirkan, Kim Him Chan!?" Makhluk cantik yang bersandar pada pintu toilet mengomeli dirinya sendiri. Alis sempurna itu menyatu frustasi. Tentu saja Kim Him Chan tidak menyukai bayangannya yang terpantul di cermin saat ini.

Lari.

Dia harus lari dari semua ke-frustasian yang Bang Yong Guk bawa untuknya! Harus! Terburu Him Chan membuka pintu toilet kembali hanya untuk mendapati Moon Jong Up tersenyum... manis?

" _Hi,_ Hyung~"

" _Err..._ Kau ada perlu denganku, Jong Up?" tanya Him Chan ragu. Moon Jong Up adalah anak baik. Memang membingungkan anak sepertinya bisa menjadi anggota geng Yong Guk.

 _Ugh._

 _See?_ Bang Yong Guk adalah pengaruh buruk!

"Hyung, aku ingin minta maaf karena tadi ikut menertawakanmu. Kau mau memaafkanku, 'kan, Hyung?"

 _Eh?_

 **Ada apa ini?**

Meskipun tahu kalau Jong Up adalah anak yang baik, tapi... ini adalah kali pertama mereka benar-benar berbicara. Apakah berlebihan kalau Him Chan mencurigai keramah-tamahan yang Jong Up tunjukkan saat ini padanya? " _Err..._ ne. Cheonm—"

"Jinjja?! _Oh,_ syukurlah~"

Dan Jong Up menyela antusias.

Hanya berselang beberapa detik wajah lega yang ia tunjukkan berubah sendu. Bahkan, _oh,_ apakah itu _pouting_ yang tengah Him Chan lihat?

"Tapi... aku benar-benar merasa tidak enak, Hyung. Tidak seharusnya mereka memperlakukanmu seperti itu. Apa kau tahu kalau selama ini aku sangat mengagumimu, Hyung? Aku juga—"

 **Tap!**

Cukup sudah.

Moon Jong Up **jelas** patut dicurigai.

Him Chan tanpa ragu melangkah keluar melewati pintu toilet dan menekan telunjuk keras ke dada bidang Jong Up. Ia tidak berhenti melangkah hingga punggung bocah itu mengeluarkan suara _'thud'_ nyaring karena beradu dengan dinding koridor. "Dengar, Moon Jong Up. Kau pikir aku akan tertipu dengan akting payahmu ini? Apa yang sebenarnya kau dan ketua konyolmu itu rencanakan, _hah?_ _Don't play with me._ "

Mata sipit milik Jong Up terbelalak, seolah terkejut akan prasangka buruk sang presiden siswa padanya. Namun... ekspresi terkejutnya berubah menjadi seringai penuh arti dalam hitungan detik. _"Kkkkk~ I'm impress, Sunbae-nim. You're so smart. I adore you as always. Kkkkk~~"_

 _"What..."_

 **Bugh!**

Sesuatu yang tumpul dan keras menghantam sisi kiri kepalanya. Hal terakhir yang Him Chan ingat adalah...

 _Deg,_

Wajah tersenyum menyeringai Jong Up dan...

 _Deg,_

... Dae Hyun?

 _Deg~_

 _'What are they gonna do to me?'_

~~~~~~~~\\(=^3^)(0.0=)/~~~~~~~

 _Ssrrrrrrrrsssshhh..._

 _Tik, tik, tik, tik~_

 _Ssrrssssssshhhhhhhh..._

Suara angin dan detikan jam di kesunyian... _oh,_ apakah dirinya telah mati? Apa Bang Yong Guk dan geng-nya sesadis itu sampai mencabut nyawanya hanya karena masalah sepele? _Err..._ apakah mereka se-ekstrim itu?

 _Scratch._

Kau harus berhenti menonton drama mafia, Cantik~

Him Chan langsung menyadari kekonyolan prasangka esktrimnya begitu ia membuka mata dan mendapati kalau... dirinya tidak berada di tempat-tempat terpencil semacam hutan di pinggiran kota, misalnya. Kenyataannya, dia berada di ruangan familiar yang tiada lain dan tiada bukan adalah ruangannya sendiri; kantor presiden siswa.

 _But..._

 _What the hell!?_

Kenapa dia berbaring di atas meja? Kemana _blazer_ seragamnya? Dan... kenapa pergelangan tangannya diikat begini?! _Leather belt?!_

 _ **"Owh~ Our Beautiful Student President waking up already~?"**_

DEG!

Kepanikan Him Chan semakin bertambah dikala mendengar suara berat itu. _No in the fuckin'-pit-of-hell that he's gonna forget that deep voice._

"B-Bang Yong Guk...?"

Wajah tampan disertai seringai penuh pesona milik Bang Yong Guk tiba-tiba telah berada di atasnya; menaungi kepalanya dari arah berlawan. Namja itu sedikit membungkuk, berdiri di sisi meja tempat kepala Him Chan berada.

" _Kkkk~_ Kau langsung mengenaliku tanpa melihat?"

Ada kilatan riang penuh arti di dalam mata tajam yang Him Chan tatap, membuat si pemilik semakin terkesan misterius. _Err,_ dan kenapa Him Chan tidak bisa mengalihkan mata dari Yong Guk? _Ugh,_ apa namja ini memiliki kemampuan membius orang lain melalui tatapan, eoh?

"Apa suaraku sebegitu menariknya bagimu..., **Kim Him Chan~**?"

 **Deg.**

 _Blush..._

Kim Him Chan adalah rusa yang tertangkap sang pemangsa. Pipinya yang putih memerah padam, akan semakin gelap bila mata tajam itu tidak berhenti menatapnya _intens_ seperti sekarang ini.

Cara Bang Yong Guk berbisik lembut di atasnya...

 _Deg,_

Nafas hangat namja itu...

 _Deg,_

... membelai permukaan bibirnya...

 _DEG!_

Omo, apakah jarak wajah mereka sedekat itu? Sejak kapan?!

" _Wow. Your lips thousand more times enrapturing this upclose!"_

 _Blush~_

 _ **Upclose?**_

Ne, mereka terlalu dekat. Mungkin, bagi seorang Bang Yong Guk kata _'personal space'_ tidak pernah ada. Tapi Him Chan? _'Personal space'_ adalah makanannya sehari-hari. Sebagai presiden siswa, ia dituntut untuk menjaga sikap; mengenyampingkan hal-hal negatif dan hanya menyajikan ilusi _the perfect student president_ Kim Him Chan di hadapan semua orang. Terkadang, ia lelah sendiri akan kepura-puraan tersebut.

 _Well, nobody perfect, ya' know?_

"Bi-bisakah kau menjauh? A-aku ti – _mmph!_ "

Bukan 'mungkin', Bang Yong Guk **memang** tidak mengenal _'personal space'._ Karena yang berikutnya terjadi, Him Chan mendapati bibir bawah tebal milik namja itu... terperangkap di antara belahan bibirnya.

 _ **Deg~**_

Bang Yong Guk... **menciumnya**?

#########\\(^0^)/#########

 _With a single kiss, the day revitalizing_

 _A powerful pull~_

 _The second kiss, it sent a blow to your heart_

 _And it feels hot~_

 _ **I got you... under my skin~**_

 _"Mmmph~"_

 _Hot._

"A – _mmphh..._ "

 _Burning._

Him Chan merasakan kepala – _ah,_ bukan hanya kepala, tapi seluruh sistem saraf di tubuhnya... terbakar.

 _Plop~_

 _"Hhh... hhh..."_

 _Spiderman & Mary Jane kisses_ tersebut berakhir, meninggalkan makhluk cantik yang berbaring di atas meja kesulitan menghirup oksigen ke dalam paru-parunya. Sementara Bang Yong Guk... namja itu menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

" _Kkkk~ You kissing me back._ _ **You like me, Kim Him Chan~**_ _"_

 _Blush~_

"A-apa yang kau k-katakan? A-aku t-tidak me-menyu—"

"Jangan menyangkal, karena aku tahu," potong Yong Guk cepat, terdengar santai namun dipenuhi kepastian; tanpa sedikitpun ruang untuk keraguan. "Kau selalu menengok tiap kali melewati kelasku saat jam pelaran. Apa yang kau lakukan, Himchanie~? Seingatku, kelasku berada paling ujuuuuuuuung sekali. **Untuk apa kau ke sana?** "

 _ **Deg.**_

 _Skakmat._

Itu benar.

Yong Guk yang nakal, berada di kelas paling ujung bersama anak-anak nakal lainnya. Siapa yang akan percaya jika Him Chan... sering lewat ke sana hanya untuk... melihat ketua geng itu belajar? _Err,_ terdengar tidak masuk akal dan sangat kekanakan, eoh? Him Chan sadar betul apa yang dilakukannya sangatlah tidak wajar untuk ukuran seorang namja dewasa berusia 18 tahun. Tapi... dia jatuh cinta, oke?! Bukankah jatuh cinta membuat seseorang nekat melakukan sesuatu yang tidak masuk akal?

" _Kkkk..._ _your silence~_ " dendang Yong Guk, secara tidak langsung membawa perhatian si makhluk cantik kembali padanya. _"I am not finish_ _ **yet**_ _, Beautiful~"_

 _Oh,_ haruskah Him Chan berteriak panik sekarang? Seberapa jauh Bang Yong Guk menyadari... 'pengamatan-penuh-puja-rahasia'nya? Dan, seharusnya rahasia tetaplah menjadi rahasia! Andwe...

 _Set~_

 _Deg!_

 _"Ssskk..."_  
Ringisan lirih keluar begitu saja saat jemari lentik Yong Guk menyentuh pelan pelipis kirinya. _Agh,_ Him Chan sampai lupa kalau beberapa saat yang lalu bagian tersebut... dipukul... hingga membuatnya hilang kesadaran. _Damn Jung Dae Hyun! Damn Moon Jong Up!_ Jangan kira mereka akan lolos begitu saja setelah melakukan semua ini! Him Chan akan...

" _Tsk!_ Aku menyuruh mereka menculikmu, bukannya memukul kepalamu sampai kau pingsan! _Ugh,_ akan kutempeleng kepala dua bocah itu nanti! Beraninya mereka me—" Yong Guk menghentikan omelan tidak jelasnya, menyadari marbel hitam jernih milik Him Chan menatap nanar ke arahnya saat ini. Alhasil, namja tampan berwajah garang itu... salah tingkah?

Wae?

"Po-pokoknya, aku tahu selama ini kau diam-diam memperhatikanku dari jauh! Kau bahkan selalu menyempatkan diri melihatku latihan basket; duduk di antara bangku penonton, meskipun aku tahu seberapa sibuknya tugasmu sebagai presiden siswa. J-jadi... b-berhenti me-menyangkalnya, Kim Him Chan!" Ada nada panik bercampur gugup dalam suara Yong Guk, seolah tatapan nanar Him Chan membuatnya tertekan.

 _"Kkkk..."_

 _Oke,_ mungkin bukanlah saat yang tepat bila kau tengah berbaring di atas meja, dengan kedua tangan terikat oleh _leather belt,_ terkikik geli seperti yang Him Chan lakukan sekarang. Dia tidak bisa menahannya! Yong Guk hanya bertingkah... lucu? Him Chan bahkan bisa membayangkan bagaimana namja itu berpangku tangan dengan bibir mengerucut layaknya bocah yang tengah merajuk saat ini.

"Y- _yah!_ Kenapa kau tertawa, eoh?!"

" _Hahaha,_ mian, kau hanya... _err..._ terlihat... sangat gugup?" Him Chan malah balas bertanya ragu. Dia tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana bersikap dalam situasi seperti ini. Bang Yong Guk mengetahui 'rahasia'nya. Bang Yong Guk jelas tengah... menyekapnya? Menculiknya? Entahlah, tapi... kenapa Him Chan sama sekali tidak merasa terancam sekarang? Meskipun mata tajam itu mengawasi...

"Kau sudah tidak takut lagi padaku?"

 _Huh?_

Setelah berdiam diri nyaris satu menit lamanya, pemimpin geng ini malah menanyainya dengan pertanyaan random? "Ne?"

"Kau tidak takut lagi padaku?" tanya Yong Guk mengulang, secara tidak sengaja – atau mungkin dia sengaja, mendekatkan wajahnya dan Him Chan yang tadinya sudah berjarak cukup jauh. _Much to the school president distaste._

"Ak-ak-ku t-tidak pernah takut pa—"

 _ **"Good. It will not gonna work if you scared of me."**_

Him Chan seolah tidak diberi kesempatan memberi respon karena Yong Guk kembali...

 _Deg~_

 **... menciumnya.**

" _Mmphh..._ Y-Yong G – _hhh~_ "

#########\\(^0^)/#########

"Dae, kau seharusnya tidak memukul kepala Himchanie Hyung dengan tongkat baseball! Bagaimana kalau nanti dia geger otak? Dan lagi, kau bersiap-siap saja, ne!? Aku yakin cepat atau lambat Yong Guk Hyung akan menempeleng kepalamu dan Jongupie." Young Jae berceletuk dengan santainya. Jemari namja manis berpipi _chubby_ itu tengah sibuk menari di atas _keyboard,_ sementara mata _doe_ -nya terbelalak, seolah tidak berkedip menatapi layar laptop. Apa yang dilihatnya di sana, eoh?

"Youngie Hyung... geser! Aku juga ingin melihatnya!"

"Aku juga!"

Dalam sekejap tiga kepala manusia telah berdesakan di depan layar laptop Young Jae. Hanya Dae Hyun yang tetap duduk di kursi dan memperhatikan kelakuan dua maknae dengan kepala menggeleng jengah. " _Yah!_ Kalian masih bocah! Jangan ikut-ikutan melihat yang seperti itu, Babbo!"

Kata-kata Dae Hyun membuat Jong Up dan Zelo kompak mencibir ke arahnya. _Well,_ tidak ada seorang remaja pun yang senang jika dipanggil 'bocah', 'kan?!

"Jangan **sok** polos, Dae Hyung. Kau pikir, aku tidak tahu **apa saja** yang kau lakukan bersama Youngie Hyung waktu kelas delapan dulu!?"

Bagai remaja yang dipergoki tengah berbuat mesum#plak, Dae Hyun melarikan kedua telapak tangan untuk menutupi pipinya yang memerah panas. Mata _doe_ namja itu menatap Jong Up terbelalak. "Kau! B-bagaimana kau bi—"

" _Hahaha,_ wajah Youngie Hyung waktu diberi _blowjob_ di bawah meja guru oleh Dae Hyung takkan bisa kulupakan! _It's damn-fuckin' epic!_ _Hahaha~_ " Kali ini giliran Zelo yang menimpali dengan heboh. Alih-alih memperhatikan layar laptop, matanya dan Jong Up bertemu. Keduanya menyeringai lebar penuh arti serta alis diangkat naik-turun.

" _YAH!_ K-kau ju-juga, Zelo?! B-bagaimana k-kalian... k-kalian mengintip, ya?!" Dae Hyun merasa dikhianati, malu, dan ter-ekspose! Duo maknae mengetahui 'kegiatan pribadi' mereka? _Oh, Man...!_

Tuduhan namja tampan berbibir penuh tersebut membuat Zelo dan Jong Up _facepalmed_. Apa Dae Hyun sebegitu tidah pekanya, eoh?! Zelo yang malas meladeni ke'babbo'an sang hyung, langsung menyikut pelan Jong Up; secara tidak langsung meminta namjachingu-nya menjelaskan.

" _Hyung, the both of you just too... loud. Obvious. We knew. Everybody around the school knew it too."_

 _ **Blush~**_

Ingin rasanya Dae Hyun bersembunyi ke dalam lubang sekarang juga. Ini memalukan! Tapi... kenapa Young Jae, namjachingu berpipi _chubby_ -Nya itu, sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan suara, eoh? Bukankah ini saat yang tepat untuk protes dan memarahi duo maknae jahil ini?!

"Youngie..., kenapa kau ti—"

" _Sssh... the show's begin~"_ Young Jae meletakkan sisi telunjuk ke bibir. Mata _doe_ -nya mungkin terlihat polos, Dae Hyun bahkan kesusahan menahan mulutnya untuk tidak berteriak karena gemas. Hanya saja... Young Jae meminta mereka diam agar memfokuskan tatapan ke layar taptop; dimana ketua geng mereka, Bang Yong Guk, tengah menjamah presiden siswa yang cantik, Kim Him Chan.

' _Nghhhh~!'_

#########\\(^0^)/#########

"B-Bang... _hh..._ a-apa y-yang kau lakukan? A-apa yang ingin kau... _hh..._ la-laku – _Ah!_ padaku?!" Him Chan berusaha menemukan kata-kata yang tepat di tengah pikirannya yang berkabut. Yong Guk di atasnya, berada di antara kedua kakinya yang terbuka; menciumi dengan basah serta menghisap keras titik sensitif yang baru saja ditemukannya di leher Him Chan.

Namja cantik tersebut bergerak gelisah. Tangannya yang terikat _leather belt_ kini berada tepat di atas kepala, menggantung di ujung meja. Yong Guk mendorong dan memegangi lengan bawahnya dengan sangat kuat, membuatnya sedikit pegal karena tertarik ke belakang.

" _Kkkk~_ kau serius menanyakan hal itu padaku, Himchanie~?" Nafas hangat Yong Guk menerpa permukaan wajah bersemu si makhluk cantik, mengundang erangan yang lebih menyerupai desahan lirih dari bibir mungil namun penuh itu. _Oh,_ Bang Yong Guk sudah menunggu lama saat-saat seperti ini. Kim Him Chan terlihat begitu menggairahkan. Kecantikan yang sia-sia jika Yong Guk tidak menjamahnya.

" _Nghh..._ a-aku tidak me-mengerti kenapa k-kau melakukan ini?"

"Kenapa aku melakukan ini? _Kkkk~ I only wanna granted your lil' fantasy, Beautiful~! You like me so, why not?!_ " jawab Yong Guk enteng sembari mendekatkan wajah hendak mencium bibir merah di bawahnya. Sayang, Him Chan berpaling hingga bibir Yong Guk hanya menyentuh permukaan pipi kirinya.

"Aku tidak pernah menginginkan hal ini." Ada nada terluka yang tidak bisa Him Chan sembunyikan. Kata-kata Yong Guk seolah menghina apa yang hatinya rasakan terhadap namja itu. Dia sangat bodoh! Kenapa dia jatuh cinta pada namja yang tidak berperasaan seperti Bang Yong Guk?! Lihatlah, namja ini melecehkannya!

 _ **"Hiks..."**_

Jangan salahkan jika menangis adalah satu-satunya yang bisa seseorang lakukan bila harga dirinya terluka. Him Chan tidak pernah merasa serendah ini seumur hidupnya!

Tentu saja Yong Guk kaget mendengar isakan lirih itu. Dia tidak bermaksud membuat Him Chan...

" _Hiks..._ k-kalau aku menyukaimu – _hiks!_ Kau bebas melakukan apa saja padaku, begitu? B-bagaimana bi – _hiks,_ bisa k-kau... _huwaaaaaaa!_ Kau jahat sekali! Apa aku serendah itu di matamu?! _Huwaaaaa..._ "

Dan Kim Him Chan, presiden siswa yang begitu populer se-Hanlim Art High School, berteriak serta menangis histeris tepat di depan wajah Yong Guk. Him Chan seolah tidak mempedulikan apapun.

 _Another wave of shock for the most scary gang leader Bang Yong Guk._

"Y- _yah!_ Ke-kenapa kau histeris begini, eoh?! Aku tidak akan memaksa kalau kau tidak mau. _I told you already, this things not gonna work if you afraid of me!_ "

Tangisan histeris makhluk cantik yang Yong Guk perangkap berhenti seketika. "Be-benarkah? K-kalau begitu, bisakah kau melepaskan... _hiks, ..._ ku?" tanyanya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Ia butuh menjauh dari Yong Guk. Demi Tuhan, Him Chan butuh ruang untuk menenangkan debaran riuh pada jantungnya! " _Hiks..._ Kumohon, Bang Yong Guk, kau tidak menyukaiku, kenapa kau ingin melakukan semua ini padaku?! Aku tidak menginginkannya! Aku tidak mau! _Hiks~_ "

 _Siiiiiiiiinnnnnnnggggg..._

Hening.

Tidak satupun pergerakan, bahkan suara, keluar melewati bibir sang ketua geng. Matanya menatap lurus Him Chan yang lagi-lagi mulai menangis.

 _Deg,_

Kenapa?

 _Deg,_

Wae?!

 _Deg._

 **Kenapa Him Chan tidak bisa menangkap semua isyarat darinya?!** Bukankah Him Chan murid jenius?! Kenapa begitu sulit bagi Him Chan untuk mengerti kalau...

Kalau...

"Apa kau masih ingat saat pertama kali kita bertemu, Him Chan?"

 _Deg~_

Tentu saja Him Chan mengingatnya!

Waktu itu, saat pertama kali memasuki Hanlim, Yong Guk dengan jahil dan tidak jelasnya menarik sejumput rambut di pelipis kanan Him Chan. Ingin memastikan rambutnya asli atau palsu, katanya. Benar-benar tidak jelas. Him Chan bahkan sampai berteriak kesakitan hingga mereka berdua berakhir dengan kedua telinga dijewer serta berdiri dengan satu kaki di tengah lapangan basket; senior menghukum mereka karena dikira berkelahi.

 _Omo,_ jika diingat baik-baik... apa sebenarnya yang makhluk cantik ini sukai dari Bang Yong Guk?!

"N-ne. Waktu itu kau... _huks,_ menarik rambutku saat OSPEK. Ke-kenapa ti – _huks,_ tiba-tiba kau menanya—"

Yong Guk menempelkan dahi mereka. Kedua mata namja itu terpejam diiringi dengan hembusan nafas berat yang dikeluarkannya pelan. "Salah. Itu bukanlah **pertama** kalinya kita bertemu, Kim Him Chan."

 _Siiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnggggg..._

 **Mwo?**

Bukan pertama kali?

Apa Bang Yong Guk bercanda? Tentu saja itu adalah pertama kalinya mereka bertemu! Him Chan pasti ingat jika pernah bertemu dengan orang seperti Bang Yong Guk sebelumnya! Namja itu begitu berbeda, begitu asing, begitu acuh dengan apa dan bagaimana pendapat orang lain tentangnya. Ia seperti makhluk asing. Alien.

 _Deg~_

 **Seperti alien...**

Mungkin karena itulah Him Chan menyukainya. Hanya Bang Yong Guk yang memperlakukan Him Chan berbeda. Tidak seperti orang lain, yang segala sikap dan perilaku hormat mereka, membuat Him Chan seolah berhutang; membuatnya harus membalasnya dengan perilaku yang sama, namun tentu saja, jauh lebih sopan lagi—seperti yang orang-orang harapkan darinya.

Jauh di dalam hati, Kim Him Chan memberontak; Dia hanyalah manusia biasa! Dia bukan robot yang akan patuh mengikuti keinginan orang lain tanpa merasa terbebani! Ia tidak suka di- _dikte._ Tidakkah ada yang bisa mengerti itu?!

"Kau... sama sekali... tidak mengingatnya?"

Nada kecewa yang kental menyelimuti pertanyaan tersebut, membuat perhatian Him Chan kembali beralih pada namja di atasnya. Yong Guk masih menutup mata, akan tetapi Him Chan dapat merasakan bagaimana dahi mereka yang menempel tertarik mengikuti pergerakan berkerut dari Yong Guk.

" _God,_ kau tidak mengingatnya!"

Sekarang ketua geng itu berbisik miris.

 _Tsk! What the hell is wrong with Bang Yong Guk?! He's being un... reasonable? Why he always put Him Chan in this kind of state of confusion?_

Bingung dan jengkel, makhluk cantik di bawah Yong Guk sekuat tenaga mendorong dahinya ke atas, secara tidak langsung juga mendorong dahi yang menghimpitnya, memberi jarak di antara wajah mereka.

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan!? Berhentilah membuatku kebingungan!" teriak Him Chan frustasi. Mungkin jika tangannya tidak dibelenggu, dia akan mendorong tubuh Yong Guk dari atasnya saat itu juga.

 _"Kkkk~"_

Bagus. Him Chan marah, Bang Yong Guk malah terkikik, eoh?!

"YAH!"

" _Hahaha,_ mian, mian~ Kau seharusnya melihat wajahmu saat marah, Chanie~ _You're so cute~! Hahaha~_ "

 _ **Blush~**_

' _Chanie?'_

' _Cute?'_

Entah Bang Yong Guk sadar atau tidak kalau _pet name_ beserta pujian _'cute'_ darinya akan membuat wajah cantik Him Chan merah padam.

 _"I-I'm not! I'm a man and I'm not cute. And don't call me 'Chanie'!"_

"Wae? Bukankah **umma-mu** memanggilmu begitu, **Chanie** ~? _Kkkk~_ "

 _ **Deg.**_

Marbel hitam tersebut menatap Yong Guk terbelalak. "Ba-bagaimana kau tahu kalau umma-ku..."

"Dulu, ada seorang bocah 9 tahun, membantu seorang bocah kurus yang di- _bully_ oleh segerombolan remaja nakal. Bocah 9 tahun itu berakhir dengan dua jemari patah karena melindungi si bocah kurus dari pukulan tongkat baseball..." Yong Guk sengaja memberi jeda pada penjelasannya untuk menatap lurus ke dalam marbel hitam milik Him Chan. Manik indah itu bergetar oleh kesadaran.

"... kau mengingatnya, ... Chanie?"

 _DEG!_

 **#Flashback**

"Minggir! Menjauh darinya!"

Sesosok bocah kecil berpipi _chubby_ berteriak nyaring, tangannya terkepal erat di sisi tubuh, sementara kakinya melangkah pasti mendatangi segerombolan remaja yang tengah mengitari seorang bocah bertubuh kurus.

"Apa kalian tidak malu memukuli orang yang lemah?! DIMANA HATI NURANI KALIAN?!"

Beginilah Kim Him Chan, si bocah berpipi _chubby_. Tumbuh besar di dalam keluarga yang menjunjung tinggi nilai-nilai tradisional, dari kecil dirinya diajari berbagai hal yang terkadang tidak sepatutnya untuk dipelajari oleh anak-anak seumurnya. _He know very well what is the meaning of love... the purety of the heart... justice..._

Dan _**'justice'**_ lah yang saat ini diperjuangkannya.

Meski ia sama sekali tidak mengenal si bocah kurus.

"Menjauh! Tinggalkan dia!" Him Chan meraih tangan si bocah kurus dan membantunya bangkit berdiri. Bocah itu terluka, ada darah mengotori sisi kiri dahinya. Pemandangan tersebut membuat Him Chan semakin geram dan menatap penuh benci satu-persatu wajah gerombolan remaja nakal yang mengelilingi mereka. "KALIAN TIDAK BERPERASAAN!" jeritnya mendarah daging, secara tidak sadar menyembunyikan si bocah kurus ke belakang punggung.

"HAHAHAHA!"

Tawa heboh memecah kesunyian di taman kecil itu. Him Chan mulai berpikir kalau gerombolan yang mengelilingi mereka terdiri dari kumpulan remaja kurang waras.

" _Look, Guys~! This cutie-chubby-lil'-thing doesn't know what he's got into! Hahaha~"_ celetuk salah satu dari mereka.

"Dengar, Cutie, ini masalah kami dengan bocah lemah ini. Jangan ikut campur, oke? Pergilah, selagi kami masih berbaik hati padamu."

Itu ancaman. Him Chan sadar betul kalau namja ini tidak bermain-main, terlebih ketika tangannya mengangkat penuh peringatan tongkat baseball di udara.

Sayang, ancaman dan tongkat baseball tidak akan membuat gentar seorang Kim Him Chan. Kalau ia pergi, lalu apa? Mereka akan kembali menghajar bocah kurus di belakang punggungnya ini? Apa orang-orang tidak waras ini sadar kalau mungkin saja mereka akan membunuh seorang bocah dengan mudah bila memukulinya dengan tongkat baseball?!

"TIDAK! Aku tidak akan pergi. **Tidak. Akan.** "

 _Siiiiiiiiiiiinnnnggggg..._

Hening.

Suasana mulai mencekam. Tidak ada lagi senyum dipaksakan selain mata menyipit tajam.

Him Chan merasakan tangannya yang bergenggaman dengan si bocah kurus bergetar hebat. Anak ini ketakutan, tentu saja. Him Chan bermaksud menoleh untuk membisikkan kata-kata menenangkan pada sang bocah kurus saat sebuah lengkingan ancang-ancang keras terdengar.

"Kami sudah memperingatkanmu! Sekarang terima ini!"

 **Deg!**

Salah seorang dari gerombolan remaja itu, tepatnya dari arah belakang, mengangkat tinggi tongkat baseball-nya... _NO!_ Orang itu akan memukul bocah kurus ini!

Alhasil, tanpa berpikir panjang, Him Chan memutar posisi dan reflek... mengangkat tangan kanannya tinggi, bermaksud... menghentikan hantaman tongkat baseball mengenai tubuh mereka?

 _Well, bad decision._

 _ **Really. Bad.**_

KRAK!

Suara retakan itu sangatlah nyaring. Seharusnya akan terasa sangat menyakitkan jika saja Him Chan tidak langsung kehilangan...

 _Bruk!_

... kesadarannya.

 **#End Flashback**

"Itu... aku. Tunggu, darimana kau tahu cerita i—"

"Bocah kurus itu **aku**. Terima kasih telah menyelamatkanku, Chanie~"

 **DEG!**

"MWO?!"

~~~~~~~~\\(=^3^)(0.0=)/~~~~~~~

 _"Wohooo~! The drama's begin~~"_ Young Jae berdendang _excited._ Lain halnya dengan duo maknae yang malah memutar bola mata bosan.

" _Blablabla..._ Huh, aku sudah bosan mendengarnya!"

"Jongupie Hyung benar. Yonggukie Hyung, 'kan, selalu menceritakannya pada kita! Membosankan! Himchanie Hyung **ini** , Himchanie Hyung **itu** ~" Zelo menimpali, punggungnya dengan nyaman bersandar pada dada Jong Up. Keduanya memilih duduk berbaring di sofa ketika Yong Guk dan Him Chan memulai... pendalaman-masa-lalu-mereka. _Ugh,_ itu membosankan. Yong Guk terlalu sering menceritakannya!

"Yah! Kalian ini tidak bisa menghargai _moment_ penting sama sekali, eoh?! Bisa kalian bayangkan bagaimana rasanya jadi mereka berdua saat ini? _Oh..._ cinta yang bersemi oleh **takdir** yang tidak disengaja~"

Kata-kata Young Jae membuat Zelo mendengus. _"Dae Hyung, could you stop that a ball-of-fluff is your boyfriend? His unicorn and rainbow addict gonna make us puke,"_ ucap si maknae santai sembari memeriksa kuku di jemari.

 _Tsk!_ Choi Jun Hong seorang _diva_?

Ne, tapi jangan ucapkan hal itu di hadapannya secara langsung kalau kau masih ingin rahangmu berada di tempat seharusnya berada.

"Yah! Choi Jun Hong! K—"

 _Grep~_

Dua lengan kokoh tiba-tiba memeluk bahu Young Jae dari samping dan menggoyang-goyangkannya pelan dari kiri ke kanan; gerakan menenangkan yang akan seorang Jung Dae Hyun lakukan bila namja berpipi _chubby_ tersebut tengah jengkel. " _Kkkk~_ Sudahlah, Youngie~ jangan dengarkan **bocah-bocah labil** itu, ne?"

Jong Up yang tidak terima, langsung meluruskan posisi duduknya hingga membuat kepala Zelo turun dan mendarat di paha. "Yah, Dae Hyung! Kenapa kau juga mengataiku?! Aku, 'kan, tidak mengganggu Youngie Hyung!" protesnya sembari mengerucutkan bibir—merajuk.

"Kau memang tidak ikut, tapi Zelo adalah **kekasihmu** , _so,_ apapun yang dilakukannya, kau juga akan terlibat." Dae Hyun menyimpulkan tanpa beban. Lidahnya bahkan memelet pada duo maknae layaknya bocah 7 tahun. Bukannya _ilfeel,_ Young Jae malah tertawa keras dan mengecup sekilas pipi sang namjachingu; sebagai penghargaan karena telah membelanya dari duo _evil_ maknae – _oh, correct,_ _It's only_ The Super-Evil-Divalike-Maknae, Choi Zelo.

#########\\(^0^)/#########

"K-kau... anak kurus yang waktu itu? Ta-tapi... kenapa kalian terlihat sa – tunggu, kenapa waktu itu kau menghilang seperti ditelan bumi? Maksudku... saat aku bangun di rumah sakit dan menanyakan keberadaanmu pada umma..., umma malah berkata tidak menemukan siapapun di sampingku. _Eum..._ kupikir kau akan... _ah,_ kau tidak harus melakukan itu sebenarnya, tapi... kupikir kau akan berada di sampingku saat aku bangun..."

Suara Him Chan nyaris berakhir dalam bisikan pelan. Dia tidak ingin terdengar seperti seseorang yang menolong orang lain dengan pamrih, hanya saja... jujur, saat terbangun di brankar rumah sakit dan mendapati tangan kanannya kaku dalam kungkungan _gips,_ Him Chan berharap... menemukan bocah kurus itu di sampingnya.

Ia begitu cemas dan ingin sekali mengetahui keadaan sang bocah; apakah dia mengalami trauma? Apakah lukanya parah? _Oh,_ apakah... dia baik-baik saja? Dan, apakah yang sebenarnya terjadi saat ia kehilangan kesadaran?!

Begitu banyak pertanyaan yang tidak pernah bisa Him Chan temukan jawabannya.

Si bocah kurus menghilang tanpa kabar?

 _Check._

Butuh 2 bulan lamanya hingga dua jarinya yang patah pulih?

 _Another 'check'._

 _ **Srat~**_

Him Chan tampaknya terlalu larut dalam pikirannya sendiri hingga ketika Yong Guk bergerak turun darinya, dari atas meja, dia hanya bisa menatap pemimpin geng tersebut nanar.

"Aku... a-aku..." Wajah tampan Yong Guk terlipat, terlihat kalut karena tidak kunjung menemukan kata-kata yang tepat. Ia bahkan berbolak-balik di sekitaran meja dengan tidak jelasnya. "Aku tahu k-kalau seharusnya waktu itu aku... _AH!_ AKU SALAH TELAH MEMILIH BERSEMBUNYI KETIKA UMMA-MU DATANG!"

"Yong Guk-ssi, kau... b-baik-baik saja?" tanya makhluk cantik di atas meja ragu. Ia berusaha membawa tubuhnya bangkit hanya untuk mengeluarkan erangan lirih ketika _leather belt_ yang mengikat lengannya tertarik, hingga menggesek kasar kulit lembut di sana. _"Awh~!"_

"Chanie! Gwenchana?" Entah bagaimana Yong Guk telah berada di samping Him Chan dan membantu tubuh kurus itu duduk dengan memegangi kedua lengannya. "Mian. Ini ide Zelo. _Ugh!_ Seharusnya tidak kudengarkan bocah itu! Kau pasti kesakitan, ne? _Huff~ huff~~_ "

Sekarang ketua geng itu malah meniupi pergelangan tangan si cantik.

 _What the... what the freakin'-hell is happening right now?!_ Lagi-lagi Bang Yong Guk menunjukkan sisi... anehnya? _Tsk!_ Ada apa sebenarnya dengan namja ini?! Kata-katanya yang random dan tidak fokus... seperti orang ma – OMO! Apa jangan-jangan... Yong Guk memang sedang mabuk?

"Yong Guk-ssi, apa kau... _err,_ apa kau sedang... mabuk?"

 _Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnngggggggggg..._

"Mwo?"

"Kau mengatakan berbagai hal secara random. Ku-kupikir..." Him Chan jadi takut meneruskan kalimatnya karena mata tajam itu semakin menyipit... omo, apakah dia akan dipukul?! Andweeeee!

 _ **Deg, deg, deg, deg...**_

Mungkin, Him Chan terlalu berprasangka buruk. Buktinya, Yong Guk hanya kembali memejamkan mata dan menempelkan dahi mereka. "Kkkk~ Mungkin kau benar, Chanie. Aku memang mabuk; mabuk dalam kurun waktu yang cukup lama."

 _Deg,_

Hembusan nafas hangat Yong Guk... beraroma tembakau.

 _Deg,_

Rokok.

 _Deg~_

Seharusnya hal ini membuat Him Chan mual. Namun perutnya bergumul oleh hal lain. _Oh,_ haruskah Bang Yong Guk membuat jarak mereka sedekat itu? Kalau Bang Yong Guk tidak menyukainya... maukah ia berbaik hati melepaskannya? Him Chan akan berusaha sekuat tenaga berkompromi dengan hati yang patah setelahnya.

Itu... tidak akan terlalu sulit.

 **Mungkin**.

"Maaf, waktu itu aku menghilang. Seharusnya aku menemanimu, berada di sampingmu saat kau dirawat di rumah sakit. Bagaimanapun... semua itu adalah salahku. Tapi... saat melihat tubuhmu jatuh tidak sadarkan diri hingga berandalan-berandalan itu berlari ketakutan, aku... ketakutanku... seolah sirna; berganti dengan ketakutan yang lain. Aku tidak bisa memikirkan apapun dan hanya terduduk di sampingmu, memegangi tanganmu yang tidak terluka, dan menangis." Yong Guk berhenti untuk menghela nafas sejenak. Posisi Him Chan yang terduduk di meja dengan kaki ditekuk ke samping, membuat Yong Guk dengan mudah meraup tubuh kurus itu dalam pelukan erat namun nyaman. Yah, meskipun Him Chan harus menyandarkan seluruh berat tubuh atasnya ke dada Yong Guk.

"Lalu seorang yeoja datang. Aku mendengar suaranya yang tiada henti memanggil 'Chanie' di kejauhan. Aku langsung tahu kalau 'Chanie' adalah kau dan yeoja itu mencarimu. Aku ketakutan, panik, dan tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Betapa pengecut dan bodohnya aku karena memutuskan untuk bersembunyi. Aku bersembunyi, Chanie! _I was fuckin'-damn hiding! I only saw your mother wailing her lungs out when she found you unconsciously-bleeding on the ground! I'm so stupid and I'm so sorry because I'm a fuckin' coward! Hiks... I'm sorry, Chanie~_ "

 _Fetch up,_

 _Blank,_

 _And... there's nothing._

Him Chan _shock._ Demi Tuhan, ia tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa atas penjelasan panjang yang dipenuhi sejuta emosi meledak-ledak dari Yong Guk. Mereka waktu itu hanya bocah. Semua bocah memiliki berbagai macam ketakutan yang tidak bisa dihadapinya. Dan, apa yang akan kau lakukan bila kau merasa takut dan tidak bisa menghadapi ketakutanmu?

Lari.

Yah, kau pasti berlari.

Atau bersembunyi seperti yang Yong Guk lakukan.

Dan sekarang namja itu menangis, meminta maaf padanya, karena tidak bisa menghadapi ketakutannya dulu?

"Yong Guk-ssi?" panggil Him Chan lirih. Tangannya yang terikat mendorong dada bidang Yong Guk pelan, membuat jarak hingga ia dapat melihat kelopak mata tertutup dengan sudut mata menganak sungai tersebut. _"Open your eyes, please~?"_ pintanya lirih.

Butuh sapuan lembut di pipi dari jemari si makhluk cantik agar Yong Guk menurut dan membuka mata hanya untuk bertemu dengan marbel hitam jernih yang menatapnya dalam.

 _Deg, deg, deg, deg~_

 _God..._

Him Chan mungkin hanya ingin memahami pikirannya, tapi bagi Yong Guk, tatapan langsung dari marbel jernih itu seolah menyengat setiap sel di tubuhnya, membuat kedua kakinya sedikit goyah, serta... pandangan mata berkunang. _He felt dizzy~_

"Aku senang karena sekarang aku tahu kalau bocah yang kutolong baik-baik saja. Dia bahkan tumbuh menjadi namja bertubuh tinggi, sehat, dan tidak penakut lagi. Yah, mekipun sedikit berandalan dan keras kepala, sih..." Celetukan terakhir Him Chan tambahkan dengan nada bergurau, bermaksud mengendurkan ketegangan.

Sayang, Yong Guk malah menganga dengan rahang jatuh. Terlihat lucu, sebenarnya. "K-kau memaafkan... ku?"

"Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan, Yong Guk-ssi. Itu bukan kesalahanmu. Waktu itu kita hanya bocah. Kita memiliki rasa takut yang tidak bisa kita hinda—"

" **Tapi kau tidak menghindar,"** potong Yong Guk cepat, seketika membungkam makhluk cantik itu. Ia tidak ingin diberi alasan untuk tidak merasa bersalah. Dia memang bersalah karena memilih untuk bersembunyi dan menjadi pengecut. Seandainya waktu itu Yong Guk tetap berada di samping Him Chan, apakah yang akan terjadi di antara mereka? Apa semua akan berbeda? "Kau takut tapi kau tidak menghindar dan berani menghadapi mereka. Itulah perbedaan kita. Itulah yang membuatku... **bersalah**."

 _Deg~_

Tatapan lurus di hadapannya sarat akan penyesalan. Yong Guk... bersungguh-sungguh? "Ta-tapi... Yong Guk-ssi..."

"Tidak bisakah kau menerima permintaan maafku saja?"

"N-neh! Ne, aku memaafkanmu, Yong Guk-ssi!" kata Him Chan cepat sembari mengangguk terburu, seolah takut jika tidak segera melakukannya, sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.

Dan, tidak seorang pun di dunia ini yang menginginkan hal buruk terjadi, 'kan?

Terlebih bila Bang Yong Guk, pemimpin geng paling ditakuti se-sekolahan, tersenyum luar biasa lebar— _gummy plus eye smile_ —dan tulus untuk pertama kalinya. Tidak ada intrik maupun ekspresi _I'm-the one-who-knows-everything_ di balik senyuman tersebut. _"Good~"_

Yong Guk terdengar begitu lega dan damai. Him Chan bagai terhipnotis dibuatnya. Makhluk cantik itu hanya diam di tempat saat jemari lentik Yong Guk menyusuri punggung tangan kanannya yang... dihiasi sebuah cekungan lurus memanjang, tepat di bawah ruas tulang jari tengah dan jari manis.

 _Deg~_

Itu... **bekas luka operasi**...

"Apakah... ini sudah sembuh total, Chanie?" tanya Yong Guk lirih tanpa mengalihkan mata dari jemari dalam genggamannya.

Sepertinya percuma membantah panggilan 'Chanie' dari Yong Guk sekarang. Alhasil, Him Chan hanya mengangguk dan berseru, "n-ne!"

"Rasanya pasti sakit sekali karena kau selalu berteriak setiap bangun tidur selama menginap di rumah sakit."

"Ne, rasanya me – _wait,_ darimana kau tahu kalau aku..."

"Setiap hari aku selalu datang menjengukmu, Chanie."

"... mwo? Tapi kau... aku tidak pernah... melihatmu." Berbisik pelan di akhir kalimat seolah sudah menjadi kebiasaan Him Chan tiap kali mata tajam Yong Guk kembali terfokus padanya. Bagaimana tidak, bila jantungnya langsung bertindak bak alarm biologis dengan detakan kacau dan terburu?!

" _Huft..._ Aku melakukannya sembunyi-sembunyi, Chanie. Aku selalu datang. Aku juga memberi boneka Mi..."

"Apa boneka Minie Mouse mini bertuliskan _'get well soon'_ itu darimu?" tebak Him Chan menyela takjub. Suatu pagi, saat menginap di rumah sakit, dirinya dikejutkan dengan keberadaan boneka minie mouse lucu misterius yang ditempatkan berbaring di bantal bersamanya. Him Chan sangat senang karena minie mouse adalah tokoh Disney favoritnya sedari kecil. Ia bahkan masih menyimpan boneka lucu itu dengan baik. Kalau benar Yong Guk yang memberikannya...

 _Blush~_

Omona~

Betapa membingungkan karena saat ini Bang Yong Guk lah yang kedua pipinya dihiasi rona merah. Dia terlihat menggemaskan. Kim Him Chan yang biasanya pasti akan berteriak seperti _fangirl maniac_ jika melihatnya di kejauhan. Sayangnya, jarak mereka luar biasa dekat saat ini. Him Chan bahkan dapat merasakan hembusan nafas hangat Yong Guk mengelitiki kulit wajahnya.

 _Err..._ tadinya.

Wajah bersemu itu berpaling sekarang.

"Ne, boneka itu dariku. A-aku tidak sengaja mendengar umma-mu berbicara ka-kalau kau suka tokoh itu, ma-makanya..."

"Aku menyukainya. Gumawoyo, Yong Guk-ssi. Lain kali, jangan bersembunyi lagi, ne?"

Dan Kim Him Chan yang cantik, menebar senyum cemerlang menggemaskan berhiaskan _bunny tooth_ dan _eye smile._

 _ **Deg, deg, deg, deeeeeeeg...**_

Jika alarm biologis Him Chan berdebar berisik, lain halnya dengan Bang Yong Guk yang terkena serangan jantung mendadak di tempat.

#########\\(^0^)/#########

"Ish! Mereka lambat! Aku sudah bosan. Ayo, Jongupie Hyung, kita pergi! Aku ingin ke _Game Center_ yang baru itu."

Batas kesabaran Zelo memang tipis.

Jong Up begitu pasrah, membiarkan sang namjachingu menyeretnya keluar setelah sebelumnya melambaikan tangan ke arah DaeJae _couple_ sebagai salam perpisahan—yang Zelo sendiri pun tidak pernah repot-repot melakukannya.

"Aigoo... kenapa Jongupie yang manis bisa menjalin hubungan dengan bocah tengik itu? _Lucky bastard~_ "

" _Lucky?_ _Hei,_ jangan katakan kau iri Zelo berpacaran dengan Jongupie!? Apa aku tidak cukup bagus menurutmu, Yoo Young Jae, sampai-sampai kau berpaling dan memuja Jongupie!? _I'm Your Lucky Star! The most handsome for that one~_ "

 _Here we go~_

 _Jung Dae Hyun the drama queen._

Young Jae reflek mencibir dan mendengus, _"huh! Shut up,_ _ **Slutty Lips**_ _~!"_

' _Slutty lips'._

Di saat mereka hanya berdua, Young Jae akan memanggil sang namjachingu dengan bermacam jenis kata-kata kotor yang seharusnya tidak pernah mulut manusia ucapkan dengan gamblang. Dae Hyun yang super-duper _pervert_ pantas menerimanya, begitulah pendapat namja manis berpipi _chubby_ ini.

Lagipula, namja tampan berbibir penuh yang dikatai tidak keberatan sama sekali. Terbukti, sekarang _'slutty lips'_ nya tertarik dikarenakan si pemilik menyeringai penuh intrik. " _Kkkk~_ Slutty Lips? Jadi hari ini panggilanku 'Slutty Lips'?"

"Wae? Kau masih ingin dipanggil 'Wiggle Dildo' seperti kemarin?"

Dae Hyun membuat gerakan menampik angin dengan satu tangan. _"Nah, 'Slutty Lips' much more cuter than 'Wiggle Dildo,"_ ujarnya sambil lalu.

 _Only Jung Dae Hyun that consider 'slutty lips' as cute._

" _So... do you want this 'beautiful slutty lips' wrapped around your tasty banana, My Chubby Youngie~?"_ usul Dae Hyun tiba-tiba, mengangkat kedua alis sempurna miliknya penuh arti sembari menutup asal dan menyingkirkan laptop dari pangkuan Young Jae hanya untuk mengganti dengan bokong seksi miliknya.

"Yah, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Young Jae menggunakan suara yang anehnya terdengar semakin rendah ketika Dae Hyun menyamankan posisi di dalam pangkuannya. _Owh~ Did_ _ **someone**_ _gettin' excited already~?_

"Aku? Aku hanya duduk di pangkuan hangat namjachingu-Ku~" balas Dae Hyun _'cocky'_. Tanpa aba-aba diraihnya tengkuk Young Jae, menarik leher jenjang hangatnya mendekat, dan langsung mempertemukan bibir mereka.

 _"Mmhh~!"_

Tidak ada permulaan lembut yang diawali dengan belaian seringan bulu. Dae Hyun memulainya dengan ciuman terbuka yang begitu basah, hisapan kuat, serta dorongan lidah yang menelusup jauh ke tenggorokan Young Jae. _He practically shoving his tounge up to the cutie's throat._

 _"Mmmhhhhhh~"_

Young Jae tidak berdaya dibuatnya. Bibir Dae Hyun terlalu kenyal. Lidahnya terlalu panas dan mengintimidasi. Bagaimana mungkin ia akan menolak semua itu?!

 _Plop~_

" _Hhh... hhh... hhh..."_

" _Sweet~"_ dendang Dae Hyun puas sembari memberi satu sapuan bibir bawahnya, yang berhiaskan saliva mereka berdua, menggunakan ujung ibu jari. Matanya berkedip penuh pesona secara bersamaan.

" _Hhhh... I swear to God, Slutty Lips, you have to keep that filthy hands of yours for yourself!"_ Young Jae menepis tangan yang dimaksud dengan jengkel menjauhi _belt_ -nya. Namun tidak semudah itu mengingat Dae Hyun mengembalikan kedua tangannya ke sana. Dan dia _pouting. That 'slutty lips' is POUTING! GOD~!_

" _Owh~ Come on, Baby~_ _ **I'M STARVING!**_ _"_

 _Starving?_

Jika Jung Dae Hyun _'starving',_ itu berarti dia _'horny'._ Dan jika dia _'horny',_ organ reproduksi Young Jae harus segera bertindak sebelum rengekan _pervert_ keluar bebas dari si _'slutty lips'._

" _God..._ Slutty Lips, kita di ruang audio! Bagaimana kalau nanti ada yang masuk?!"

"Justru karena ini ruang audio, Baby~ Ruangan ini kedap suara! Dan aku jamin tidak ada yang datang. Lagipula, ini sudah lewat jauh dari jam pulang sekolah, Baby~" Dae Hyun memang masih berbicara untuk membujuk, tapi tangannya sudah bergerak melepas _belt_ dari celana namja manis itu.

Lalu kancing...

Menurunkan resleting...

Berikutnya... satu tangan Dae Hyun dengan telaten menelusup ke dalam _ban boxer_ dan mengeluarkan...

 _Cup~_

" _Ngh~!"_

" _Hi,_ _ **The Little Cutie**_ _~"_

 _... The Little Young Jae._

"Slutty Lips... ku-kurasa ki-kita tetap ti – _AH!_ DAEHYUN!"

Mungkin Young Jae terlalu melayang, ataukah Dae Hyun yang begitu lincah? Namja itu tidak lagi duduk dalam pangkuannya. Jung Dae Hyun, _the sexy slutty lips, knelt on the floor in between Young Jae's legs... and wrapped that sinful lips of his around Young Jae's dick head._

" _Ckmmphhh..."_

" _Mmhh..."_

Suara berkecipak, diselingi desahan tertahan, memantul nyaring di setiap dinding ruang audio. Perlahan, seolah menikmati _moment_ demi _moment,_ Dae Hyun mendorong kesejatian dalam genggaman kedua tangannya melewati belahan bibir. _Like being drowned into the heaven of bliss, he close those doe eyes of his in full ectasy~_

Gesekan organ hangat tersebut di permukaan bibir penuhnya menyeret desahan teredam penuh ekstasi bergetar jauh di dasar kerongkongan Dae Hyun.

 _Damn, he like it so much!_

Banyak hal yang tidak bisa Dae Hyun jabarkan dengan mudah bila itu sudah menyangkut kesejatian Young Jae di dalam mulutnya; bagaimana organ hangat tersebut berkedut saat ia melakukan gerakan menelan, urat-urat yang semakin menebal membelai permukaan lidahnya, dan...

" _Ahhhhh... Daehhh~"_

 _Oh,_ tentu saja~

Desahan Young Jae!

Desahan keras penuh ekstasi itulah yang menyebabkan kepala Dae Hyun bergerak turun-naik lebih cepat, berusaha meraup kesejatian tersebut lebih dan lebih dalam lagi hingga ia dapat merasakan ujung tumpulnya, yang mengeluarkan _pre-cum,_ menghantam bagian belakang tenggorokannya telak.

Dae Hyun sudah terbiasa melakukan ini. _Hell, he always eager when its come to give an amazing blowjob for His Cutie Young Jae. So,_ tidaklah aneh bila tidak sekalipun namja tampan ini tersedak ataupun tercekik saat tanpa sengaja kesejatian yang menginvasi mulutnya menghentak begitu dalam.

Young Jae tidak lagi duduk tenang. Namja manis berpipi _chubby_ itu mulai mencengkeram sisi kepala Dae Hyun erat dan menghentak pinggulnya ke atas tiap kali kepala bersurai cokelat halus tersebut bergerak turun.

 _Oh, God..._ Dae Hyun dan otot rahangnya yang begitu fleksibel.

"D-Daehhh... a-ak-kuhh... _sskk!_ " Young Jae sontak meringis. Kuku Dae Hyun memang tidak terlalu panjang, namun tetap saja akan menyakitkan bila kuku tersebut mencakar kulit _abdomen_ bawahnya yang lembut. "Y-yah..., Slut – _ah!_ Slutty Lips! _I told you to – ahhh..._ _ **never**_ _scratch me again,_ You S – _AWH!_ "

Omelan namja manis di atas sofa berganti pekikan melengking.

 _Well, Jung Dae Hyun has more than a million kinks. Some of those including scratching and... biting._

" _Kkkk~_ _ **Hush**_ _, Baby~ I'm starving in here, you have to be_ _ **quiet**_ _~!"_ dendangnya merajuk, seolah tengah menggodai bocah.

Ingin rasanya Young Jae menempeleng kepala bersurai cokelat namja tampan itu untuk menepis seringai menyebalkan— _that's freakin'ly-damn-gorgeous_ —dari wajahnya. Sayang, ia kalah cepat karena Dae Hyun kembali meraup adik kecilnya, setelah sebelumnya memberi jilatan pada bekas gigitan di bagian kepala.

 _Damn Jung Dae Hyun! How dare that 'slutty lips' bit him in there?!_

Young Jae marah?

 **Ne.**

Dia akan meledak?

 _ **No.**_

Bagaimana akan meledak jika Dae Hyun menghisap dan mengulum adik kecilnya dengan sangat sempurna!?

" _AHH!_ DAEHH!"

 _Err..._

 _Maybe_ _ **'yes'**_ _,_

 _For another kind of_ _ **'exploison'**_

~~~~~~~~\\(=^3^)(0.0=)/~~~~~~~

Him Chan dan Yong Guk terjebak situasi _awkward_ sekarang. Makhluk cantik itu masih duduk dengan kaki menggantung di ujung meja. Kedua tangan pun belum terlepas dari _leather belt_ yang membelenggu. Dapat dipastikan, ikatan itu akan meninggalkan bekas dalam beberapa hari ke depan.

Sementara Yong Guk... _err,_ dia bagai terjebak dalam situasi paling memalukan seumur hidupnya. Bagaimana tidak? Dirinya, seorang ketua geng paling ditakuti, wajahnya terasa sangat panas dikarenakan rona merah merebak di kedua pipi. Telinganya juga tidak jauh berbeda!

Yong Guk ingin berpaling, menyembunyikan wajahnya dari Him Chan jika saja makhluk cantik itu... tidak menatapnya menggunakan tatapan menakjubkan penuh rasa ingin tahu. Demi Tuhan, benarkah makhluk menggemaskan ini seumuran dengannya?

"Ke-kenapa kau menatapku begitu, Chanie?"

"Kau dan bocah kurus itu... sangat berbeda."

 _Oh._

Begitukah?

"Tentu saja kami berbeda, Chanie. Sejak kejadian itu, aku memutuskan, bertekad pada diriku sendiri kalau aku akan menjadi namja yang kuat. Aku tidak akan pernah lagi kembali menjadi bocah kurus yang bahkan tidak bisa membela dirinya sendiri hingga menyebabkan orang lain terluka."

 _Grab~_

Lagi-lagi Him Chan mendapati bekas luka operasinya diusap lembut oleh jemari lentik itu.

"Waktu melihatmu memasuki gerbang Hanlim untuk pertama kali..." Yong Guk terus berbicara tanpa menyadari usapan lembutnya telah membuat wajah Him Chan bersemu merah padam. "... aku senang bukan main. Aku tahu itu kau. Meskipun terakhir kalinya melihatmu adalah saat _check out_ dari rumah sakit, tapi aku langsung tahu kalau itu kau, Chanie." Mata tajam itu kembali menatap Him Chan; lurus, menggetarkan. _"Your beautiful face just too hard to be forgotten,"_ ucapnya, lagi-lagi memperlihat senyuman tulus yang membuat Him Chan lupa untuk bernafas.

 _Deg, deg, deg, deg~_

Hanya satu kalimat _'cheesy'_.

Namun bagai mengalirkan sengatan listrik jutaan _volt_.

 _Siiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnngggg..._

Hening menguasai, tapi bukanlah 'hening' dalam konotasi buruk. Ini adalah hening yang menyenangkan. Damai. Lama keduanya terpaku, tenggelam dalam lautan rahasia dari pancaran mata masing-masing hingga...

 _Piiiip..._

/Chanie, kau di mana, Chagi? Bukankah hari ini seharusnya kau mengikuti kelas piano bersama Mr. Ryan? Apa kau masih di sekolah? Apa umma perlu mengubah jadwalmu bersama Mr. Ryan? Hubungi umma secepatnya, ne?! Umma takut kalau kelas pianomu dan Mr. Ryan akan terlewat. Kau tahu sendiri, 'kan, kalau Mr. Ryan adalah pianis terkenal yang sangat si—/

 **PIP!**

Sambungan _voice mail_ diputus paksa.

Yong Guk sudah tidak lagi di hadapan Him Chan. Ia di sudut ruangan, berdiri di hadapan sebuah meja nakas yang di atasnya terdapat lampu meja dan satu pesawat telepon. Kabel yang menyambungkan pesawat telepon ke colokan listrik berada dalam genggamannya. "Bagaimana kau bisa hidup melewati semua tekanan ini, Chanie?"

 _Deg!_

Him Chan tersentak.

Tekanan? Apa yang Yong Guk bicarakan? Dan kenapa dia memutus kabel telepon? Padahal _voice mail_ dari umma-nya belum... _ah,_ apakah... tekanan yang Yong Guk maksudkan berhubungan dengan umma-nya?

 _Ugh, cut the crap! He has enough of this guessing game already!_

"Apa maksudmu, Yong Guk-ssi? Aku tidak me—"

"Kau tahu betul **apa** yang kubicarakan, Chanie. Kim Him Chan yang sempurna; _he's jenius, he's popular, and he's the most catching eye-candy over the school._ "

 _Wow._

Apakah ini waktunya bagi Yong Guk untuk menjabarkan semua itu? Him Chan tanpa kentara berjengit, seolah seseorang tengah menghina kepura-puraan yang selama ini dengan susah payah dibangunnya.

Untuk apa?

Menyenangkan hati semua orang?

Atau lebih spesifik... umma dan appa-nya?

"Tapi itu adalah penilaian semua orang. Itu adalah **'apa'** yang mereka lihat – _ah,_ tidak, **itu** , adalah apa yang mereka harapkan darimu. Benar, 'kan, Chanie?"

 _ **DEG.**_

Him Chan bungkam.

Bang Yong Guk jelas memiliki hal lebih yang ingin dikatakan. Maka dari itu, makhluk cantik di atas meja hanya duduk diam, menatap nanar namja tampan berkulit _tan_ yang kembali berdiri di hadapannya, tepat di antara dua kakinya yang terbuka dan bergantung di sisi meja.

 _Dangerous position._

"Kim Him Chan yang sebenarnya tidaklah sehebat itu. Kim Him Chan memiliki jiwa pemberontak. Ia tidak suka di- _dikte_ ; ia tidak senang saat orang lain mengatakan apa yang harus dilakukannya. Kim Him Chan ingin menjadi seorang seniman, memainkan alat musik tradisional meskipun tidak banyak orang yang tertarik memainkannya. Kim Him Chan sama sekali tidak ingin menjadi pianis ternama dan menjalankan perusahaan seperti apa yang orang tuanya rancang untuk masa depannya. Jadi, beritahu aku, Chanie, bagaimana kau menghadapi semua tekanan itu dan tetap tersenyum di hadapan semua orang?"

Yong Guk seolah tidak menarik nafas, menjabarkan segala hal yang tadinya Him Chan pikir hanyalah rahasia miliknya. Tunggu, sudah berapa banyak rahasianya yang namja ini jabarkan?!

 _Oh,_ Cantik... mungkin pertanyaan yang lebih tepat, bagaimana Bang Yong Guk bisa tahu semua itu?!

Tidak butuh waktu lama, karena orang yang bersangkutan menjawab sendiri, seolah membaca pikiran si makhluk cantik layaknya cenayang. "Aku selalu memperhatikanmu, Chanie. Karena itulah aku mengetahuinya."

 _ **Deg~**_

 _"W-why?"_

Apa mungkin rasa bersalah dan ucapan terima kasih yang tertunda, membuat seseorang memperhatikan orang lain sampai sedetail itu? Atau Bang Yong Guk hanyalah orang aneh yang dengan mengerikannya mengulik rahasia terdalam milik orang? _That was... scary. Like a creep?_

 _"I'm not a creep, Chanie. Please, don't get me wrong."_

 _Deg!_

 _See?_ Bukankah ini menakutkan? Bagaimana mungkin Bang Yong Guk bisa membaca pikirannya?!

Him Chan membuka mulut—meski dirinya tidak tahu hendak mengatakan apa—saat Yong Guk lagi-lagi menyela dengan wajah menyeringai.

" _I can't read your mind, but I can see it through your eyes. Please, I suggest you to never lookin' at the other people like that._ Mereka akan salah mengartikannya, Chanie. Tidak semua orang memiliki pengendalian diri yang baik." Untuk kalimat terakhir, Yong Guk secepat mungkin menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan gigi seri, takut jika seringai di sana tercipta terlalu lebar dan akan menakuti Him Chan.

"..."

Yong Guk terlalu jauh berpikir. Him Chan sama sekali tidak memperhatikan seringai main-main itu. Yang ada, wajah cantiknya terlihat bingung; sarat akan pertanyaan.

" _I don't get it, Yong Guk-ssi._ Kenapa kau memperhatikanku? Untuk meminta maaf? Kalau hanya itu... kenapa kau tidak melakukannya saat kita bertemu di gerbang Hanlim dulu? Aku tidak akan mempermasalahkannya." Him Chan mengutarakan apapun yang saat ini melintasi pikirannya. Meski ia sendiri tidak mengerti kemana arah dan tujuan dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan randomnya ini akan berujung. Yong Guk lah yang bersikap penuh teka-teki dari awal.

Tanpa terduga, satu tangan indah berjemari lentik itu menyingkirkan poni dari dahi Him Chan untuk menyelipkannya ke belakang telinga—tepat di bagian kiri di mana dua tindikan ber-aksesori salib hitam serta sebuah mata kristal. Hanya tindikan itulah yang menjadi salah satu peng-ekspresian nyata dari 'pemberontakan' makhluk cantik ini. Kecil, memang, tapi, orang bermata jeli akan menangkap arti dan maksudnya.

"Sudahkah aku memuji tindikanmu ini?" tanya Yong Guk, ia mencondongkan wajah ke arah telinga kiri Him Chan sementara jemarinya mulai mengelusi aksesori yang terpasang di sana, "Kau terlihat sangat cocok dengannya. Kombinasi aksesori yang kau gunakan juga selalu menarik. _The perfect addition to your beautiful face._ "

 _Blush~_

Menggunakan tangan yang terbelenggu, Him Chan mendorong dada bidang di depannya menjauh. Tiba-tiba pemandangan kaki dan lantai kayu di bawah terlihat begitu menarik hingga ia terus mematutinya; salah satu usaha menyedihkannya untuk menyembunyikan semburat merah yang merebak di kedua pipi. "K-kau lagi-lagi mengalihkan pem-pembicaraan! Ke-kenapa kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku d-dengan benar, Yong Guk-ssi?!"

 _"Stop with the 'ssi' thing. Just call me Yong Guk."_

" _Ugh,_ kau mengalihkan pembicaraan lagi!" Tanpa sadar Him Chan mengerucutkan bibir jengkel. Wajahnya terangkat, menatap sosok menawan yang mengamatinya dengan seringai kekanakan. "Apa kau akan menjawab pertanyaanku?"

" _Kkkk~_ Apa kau tahu kalau kau terlihat sangat lucu saat sedang marah? Karena itulah aku se—"

 _"YAH!"_

Seumur hidupnya yang gemerlapan, belum pernah sekalipun Him Chan dibuat jengkel oleh seseorang sampai membentak keras seperti ini. Hanya Bang Yong Guk. Dan sebaiknya, namja itu memberinya jawaban yang jelas tanpa pengalihan lagi.

 _"Hahaha, okay, okay, calm down, Chanie~!"_ Yong Guk masih saja menyahut santai, kembali didekatinya Him Chan, kali ini menatap lurus ke dalam marbel hitam berkilaunya. "Aku sudah mengatakan padamu, saat melihat sosokmu memasuki gerbang Hanlim... aku senang sekali. _I almost jump in happiness! Zelo even look at me weirdly when I smile like an idiot._ " Ada senyum euforia saat Yong Guk bercerita. Seolah memori apapun yang diingat kepalanya, adalah hal paling berharga di dunia yang akan ia simpan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Namun sekarang? Pemimpin geng ini bersedia membaginya dengan Him Chan? _Well..._

"Aku sangat, teramat senang. Aku menghampirimu, namun, langkahku terhenti saat mengingat kesalahan yang telah kulakukan. Aku mendadak kembali menjadi pengecut. Aku takut kau akan marah setelah tahu siapa diriku sebenarnya. Tapi, hari itu kau terlihat sangat cantik... sangat lucu... sempurna dalam balutan seragam Hanlim. Hingga kakiku seolah memiliki pikiran sendiri dan melangkah ke arahmu." Yong Guk menghembuskan nafas yang tanpa ia sadari tertahan. Him Chan menatapnya begitu lurus—sumber utama dari kegugupan Yong Guk sebenarnya. "Aku panik hingga... menyapamu dengan cara terkonyol di dunia."

Him Chan menganga. Detik berikutnya, makhluk cantik itu terkikik.

Cara terkonyol?

Ne.

Jadi... waktu itu Yong Guk menyapanya? _What a weird way to greeting somebody!_

" _Kkkk~_ Kau aneh sekali, Yong Guk-ss – _oh,_ maksudku, Y-Yong Guk."

 _Gummy smile_ menghiasi wajah Yong Guk. Him Chan terlihat sangat lucu saat sedang gugup. _Oh,_ dan sepertinya tidak akan ada lagi _'ssi'._ "Jadi, kau memaafkanku?"

"Ke-kenapa kau menanyakannya lagi?"

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan."

"... me-masti-kan...? Tunggu, kau masih belum menjawab pertanyaanku!" Kalau saja tangannya tidak terikat, mungkin saat ini Him Chan akan mengacak rambut hitamnya frustasi. Sampai kapan Yong Guk akan menghindari pertanyaannya?!

" _Err..._ pertanyaan apa?"

Bukan menghindari. Pemimpin geng ini jelas melupakannya.

" _Yah!_ Aku tadi bertanya kenapa kau memperhatikanku?! Apa susahnya menja—"

 _Cup!_

 _"I fall in love with you since the first sight. That's why._ _ **Are we clear, Beautiful?**_ _"_

Entah terlalu _shock_ karena kecupan tiba-tiba, atau mungkin karena pernyataan cinta mengejutkan dari Yong Guk, Him Chan dengan konyolnya mengangguk cepat. Detik berikutnya semburat _pink_ cantik menguasai puncak pipi putih tersebut—tersadar.

 _Yong Guk..._ _ **fall in love with him...**_ _since the first sight?_

 **Bang Yong Guk?!**

Him Chan memiliki dorongan kuat ingin mencubit dirinya sendiri, memastikan kalau dia sedang tidak bermimpi. Tapi...

 _"Kiss me again."_

Bukannya mencubit diri, bibirnya seakan memiliki ide lain yang jauh lebih manis—dan memalukan—sebagai penegasan bahwa apa yang tengah terjadi di antara mereka saat ini, adalah nyata.

 _Cup~_

Dan, _ne..._ ini bukan mimpi. Yong Guk memang mengecupnya beberapa detik lalu sembari mengungkapkan perasaan. Dan lagi, Yong Guk tanpa ragu memenuhi permintaan Him Chan untuk kembali menciumnya saat ini.

Berbeda dengan sebelumnya. Tidak ada lagi tanda tanya menghantui benak Him Chan yang akan membuatnya bimbang. Ciuman Yong Guk begitu lembut. Mustahil bila ia tidak membalasnya.

 _"Eumphh... h-hurts..."_

 _Plop~_

Gumaman lirih tersebut cukup membuat Yong Guk tersadar dan panik. "Mianhe. Aku akan melepas ikatanmu, Chanie~!" katanya cepat, meraih ikatan _belt_ pada pergelangan kurus Him Chan dan merenggangkannya.

 _ **Deg!**_

Mata sipit Yong Guk terbelalak maksimal. Pasalnya, bukan hanya memar, pergelangan putih yang sebelumnya mulus itu, sekarang berhiaskan luka! _Damn!_ Kulit Him Chan lecet!

" _Omo!_ Mianhe, Chanie! Aku tidak tahu ka—"

 _Cup!_

Namja cantik itu menghapus kepanikan Yong Guk melalui kecupan kilat. Entah keberanian dari mana.

" _Kkkk~_ Jangan takut. Dari dulu kulitku memang sensitif. Lihat." Him Chan memperlihatkan bagian dalam dari salah satu lengan bawahnya, sementara tangan yang lain menekan telunjuk, seolah menulis pola 'H' pada kulit lengan bawah tersebut.

Yong Guk hanya menatap lengan bawah yang terulur padanya tidak mengerti. " _Ng..._ aku tidak melihat apapun..."

Him Chan terkikik sembari mengibaskan satu tangannya yang tidak terulur, mengisyaratkan Yong Guk untuk memperhatikan sekali lagi. Dan betapa membingungkan, kulit putih tersebut sekarang berhiaskan memar _pink_ yang timbul, membentuk huruf 'H'.

"B-bagaimana bisa...?"

" _Told you my skin's sensitive._ Karena itulah umma dan kedua noona-ku sering bersikap berlebihan. Mereka _overprotective_ dan..."

"Suka mengatur?" potong Yong Guk dengan sebelah alis terangkat, seolah menantang, berani bertaruh kalau kata-katanya tidak terbantahkan.

 _Well,_ memang tidak. Buktinya, Him Chan tersenyum dan mengangguk setuju. " _Kkkk..._ ne, mereka memang suka mengatur. Tapi aku senang. Itu pertanda kalau mereka sangat sayang dan peduli padaku. Kau benar, Yong Guk. Begitu banyak tanggung jawab dan harapan, tapi... setiap kali keluargaku tersenyum bangga atas prestasi yang kudapatkan, aku tidak bisa menampik kalau aku juga ikut senang dan merasa bangga. Aku akan berusaha lebih, dan lebih lagi, asalkan senyuman itu kembali menghiasi wajah mereka. Itulah satu-satunya cara yang bisa kulakukan untuk membalas perhatian dan kasih sayang dari orang-orang yang kusayangi."

Yong Guk termangu. Namja cantik yang ditatapnya... tersenyum damai saat menceritakan semua tekanan itu. " _Tsk!_ Kebaikanmu membuat penilaianku terdengar sangat kejam, eoh?" gerutu sang pemimpin geng pada akhirnya, pelan.

 _Huft..._

Apa boleh buat? Mungkin Kim Him Chan memang terlalu baik; mendahulukan kepentingan orang lain di atas kepentingannya sendiri. Dan jika diingat-ingat lagi... bukankah itu adalah hal pertama yang membuat Yong Guk jatuh cinta pada makhluk cantik ini?!

"Tidak, penilaianmu sama sekali tidak terdengar kejam. _You care for me. And I really thank you for that. Thank you very much, Yong Guk-ah~_ " kata Him Chan bersungguh-sungguh, menatap langsung ke dalam mata Yong Guk dan tersenyum manis.

 _Deg~_

 _'Yong Guk-ah?'_

 _Oh,_ Yong Guk merasakan perutnya tergelitik. Ribuan kupu-kupu pastilah berkeliaran terbang di dalam sana. Alhasil, namja tampan itu balas tersenyum, lebih condong ke arah menyeringai ketimbang manis, sebenarnya.

"Kalau begitu..." Sengaja menggantung kalimatnya, Yong Guk memegangi kedua lengan bawah Him Chan. Lalu dengan lembut lidahnya menyapu biasan darah tipis pada luka-luka lecet di pergelangan tangan hanya untuk menyelimutinya dengan kecupan-kecupan tak kalah lembut. "...apa balasanku? _I'm showering you with the kissses and care now~_ " lanjutnya, menggodai sekaligus menantang si cantik.

 _Blush~_

Wajah keduanya hanya terpisah beberapa centi. Mustahil bagi Him Chan menyembunyikan wajah semerah tomatnya dan menghindar. Itu pun, kalau si cantik ini berniat menghindar...

 _"Replying you with a thousand kiss and care? Or more?"_ Meski malu, namja cantik di atas meja menjawab pertanyaan menantang dari Yong Guk pelan. Membuat namja tampan yang menatapnya _intens,_ gemas sendiri hingga mengulurkan leher...

 _Cup~_

...mempertemukan bibir mereka untuk ke sekian kalinya.

Pada awalnya Yong Guk hanya mengecup-ngecup kecil bibir kenyal yang terbentuk sempurna oleh _philtrum_ tersebut. Namun begitu Him Chan mengalungkan lengan ke lehernya, serta memainkan jemari pada rambut halus di tengkuknya, Yong Guk tidak lagi mampu menahan diri. Bibir bawah Him Chan dihisapnya keras, sementara kedua tangan mulai melingkari pinggang ramping itu, memeluknya luar biasa erat hingga si pemilik mengerang lirih di dalam pergumulan mereka.

 _"Ngh!"_ Him Chan tersentak. Sesuatu yang keras menekan paha dalamnya. Saat Yong Guk menyamankan posisi di antara kedua pahanya yang terbuka lebar, benda itu... menekan adik kecilnya...

" _Anghh~_ Yong... Gukhh..."

"Chaniehhh..."

 _God. They have a hard on!_

Friksi memabukkan yang tercipta, membuat keduanya terlena. Tanpa ragu pinggul Yong Guk memutar pelan, sengaja menggodai Him Chan Kecil dengan miliknya.

 _"Aaaahhhhhh..."_

Dan berhasil membuat Him Chan melepas pagutan mereka, melemparkan kepala ke belakang, dan mengangkat dagu tinggi hanya untuk mengeluarkan desahan panjang. Leher jenjang itu sekarang ter- _ekspose._ Bibir Yong Guk tidak membuang waktu, menghisap kulit lembut di sana ke dalam mulutnya, merubah warna _hickey_ yang sebelumnya bersemu pink, menjadi merah menyala.

 _"Nhhh~"_

Him Chan memejamkan mata erat, mengerang lirih karena merasakan bagaimana bibir penuh Yong Guk mengecup, gigi yang menarik, serta, lidah hangat yang basah, menyapu serta membelai bekas gigitan pada kulit lehernya. Terkadang pelan, terkadang sedikit menyakitkan. Apapun yang namja itu lakukan saat ini, memabukkannya hingga ke batas _blank_ ; tumpu untuk sekedar memikirkan hal lainnya.

"Chanie?"

Suara Yong Guk terdengar kehabisan nafas, namun Him Chan dapat mendengar keseriusan bercampur ragu di sana. Membuat makhluk cantik tersebut membuka mata hanya untuk mendapati wajah tampan Yong Guk yang bersemu, menatap lurus ke arahnya. Tepat di depannya. Ujung hidung mereka bersentuhan. "W-wae?"

 _Oh,_ si cantik tidak terlalu kaget akan suaranya yang kehabisan nafas seperti Yong Guk.

 **Mereka sama.**

Kenyataan ini membuat ekspresi waswas Yong Guk sedikit lebih rileks. Ia tersenyum lembut. Secara reflek dan tanpa berpikir, kedua tangannya menangkup wajah cantik Him Chan setelah sebelumnya menyapu poni yang sedikit menutupi marbel hitam cemerlang tersebut. " _Kkkk,_ aku hanya ingin memastikan, _**will you be my boyfriend, Uri Beautiful School President-nim?**_ "

 _Blush~_

Yong Guk pastilah tidak waras karena masih mempertanyakan hal itu padanya. Tentu saja Him Chan mau! Apa masih kurang jelas?!

 _Cup!_

Seolah ingin memberi pembuktian, Him Chan menutup matanya erat dan mengecup bibir Yong Guk kilat. Membuat namja tampan pemilik bibir mengulum senyum; berusaha menahan diri agar tidak berteriak gemas atas tingkah laku Him Chan yang terlihat sangat lucu saat ini.

 _"So... it is 'yes' or...?"_

 _"Of course I wanna be your boyfriend, You Babbo!"_ sahut Him Chan jengkel, sedikit kesal karena ulah Yong Guk yang masih saja betah menggodainya.

Tapi...

 _Ups,_ sepertinya si cantik melontarkan kata-kata yang salah. Karena detik berikutnya, Bang Yong Guk dengan tatapan super tajamnya, telah berada di atas Him Chan. Namja itu menghimpitnya, membuat punggung belakangnya berbaring di atas meja.

 **"Kau menyebutku apa, Chanie~?"**

 _Deg,_

Suara berat Yong Guk terdengar begitu dalam,

 _Deg,_

... mengintimidasi, dan,

 _Deg!_

 **... sangat berbahaya.**

Him Chan mendapati tubuhnya bergetar.

#########\\(^0^)/#########

 _"Unghh... s-slowly, push in – nhh, s-_ _ **slowly...**_ _"_

Yong Guk mencoba sekuat tenaga menahan pinggul, serta otaknya yang berteriak liar, untuk berhenti sejenak. Him Chan membutuhkannya. Bagaimanapun, ini adalah saat pertama bagi namja cantik itu – _ah,_ koreksi, ini juga adalah saat pertama bagi Yong Guk.

Siapa yang menyangka, Bang Yong Guk, pemimpin geng paling ditakuti, ternyata belum pernah benar-benar berhubungan intim? _A virgin?_

 _"You... ugh... y-you okay, Chanie?"_ Akhirnya Yong Guk berhasil melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan di tengah-tengah pikirannya yang berkabut. Kehangatan yang menyelimuti setengah dari adik kecilnya, saat ini mengetat luar biasa. Dinding lembut dan hangat tersebut meremas tubuh Yong Guk _intens_ di dalam sana. _"R-rileks, Baby."_

Kedua tangan putih mulus milik Him Chan tiba-tiba terangkat ke atas, menggapai. Yong Guk yang mengerti, langsung membungkuk, membiarkan si namja cantik mengalungkan lengan ke lehernya dan, membiarkan bibir kemerahan yang lembut itu, meraup bibirnya keras. Him Chan berusaha mengalihkan diri dari rasa sakit, karena itulah Yong Guk membiarkannya mendominasi pergumulan bibir mereka. Sementara itu, pinggul yang sempat terhenti, kini mulai kembali bergerak, mendorong pelan ke depan.

 _"Nnh!"_

Pergerakan pelan tersebut membuat punggung Him Chan melengkung, menjauh dari permukaan meja hingga tubuh depannya dan Yong Guk saling bergesekan dan menempel. Keringat tipis menguap hangat, membasahi pori-pori keduanya sensual; Him Chan dengan kulit putihnya yang semakin berseri, dan Yong Guk... dengan tubuh atletis serta kulit tanning yang berkilau, menciptakan pemandangan super erotis.

 _"Arggh... Chan – mmhh... you're so... mhh~ tight..."_

 _"Mmmh~"_

Yong Guk melakukan dorongan kuat, tidak berhenti hingga kesejatiannya akhirnya bersarang sempurna dan jauh di dalam kehangatan ketat yang memeluknya. " _Ssshh..._ gwenchana, Baby?"

 _"Eumh, just move... fasterhh~"_

Tanpa diminta dua kali, Yong Guk memperbaiki posisi, menegakkan tubuh setelah sebelumnya memberi ciuman dalam yang nyaris menarik seluruh nafas Him Chan. Menapaki dan menggunakan paha bawah di depannya sebagai pegangan, Yong Guk mulai menarik pinggul menjauh, hanya untuk menghentaknya ke depan sekeras mungkin. Matanya terpejam dipenuhi ekstasi atas reaksi yang Him Chan berikan. Namja cantik itu mengerang keras, diiringi dengan dinding hangatnya yang reflek mencengkeram, memijat kesejatian Yong Guk dengan menyenangkan.

"Ah! Ah! Ha-har – _yes!_ Ah~"

Him Chan tiada henti menyuarakan desah, erang, serta gumaman kacau dengan suara lirih, yang terkadang bisa meninggi bila hentakan Yong Guk terdorong begitu dalam dan mengenai titik kenikmatannya telak. Him Chan terlena.

Tidak jauh berbeda, tangan Yong Guk tanpa sadar mencengkeram keras daging tebal yang tengah ia tapaki. Cengkeraman tersebut dapat dipastikan akan meninggalkan memar berupa lebam ungu-kemerahan. Sayangnya, pada tahap ini, Yong Guk tidak lagi peduli. Ia terpana dengan menyaksikan kesejatiannya yang keras, timbul dan tenggelam, seakan kehangatan Him Chan lapar akan dirinya. _Oh..._ demi Tuhan Bang Yong Guk terlena.

Namun...

Di saat keduanya terlena, dan yakin seratus-persen kalau hal apapun tidak akan bisa menghentikan mereka, toh...

 _Tok, tok, tok~_

... ketukan pelan dari arah pintu cukup menyulap suasana panas dua insan di dalam ruangan membatu.

"Presiden? Kau di dalam?"

 _DEG!_

Itu...

"F-Fei? Apa i-it-tu kau?"

... Fei, sekretaris Him Chan dalam organisasi sekolah.

" _Eum._ Ne. Boleh aku masuk?"

"JANGAN!" teriak Him Chan panik. Marbel hitamnya menatap horor Yong Guk di antara pahanya yang terbuka lebar. _'Ugh, frack...'_ batinnya langsung merutuk saat menemukan mata tajam itu masih menatapnya intens; berkabut oleh hasrat. _Damn!_ Him Chan benar-benar tidak ingin diganggu oleh siapapun saat ini! Tidak, di saat kesejatian keras dan tebal Bang Yong Guk tertanam jauh di dalam tubuhnya! "Ma-maksudku... kenapa kau ma-masih di sekolah, F-Fei?"

" _Err..._ Presiden? Kau baik-baik saja? Suaramu bergetar dan—"

"Aku baik-baik saja!"

Fei menaikkan sebelah alis heran. Him Chan bersikap aneh. Tidak biasanya presiden sekolah mereka terdengar panik begitu tapi... "Apa kau yakin?"

 _"Ne!"_

"Lalu? Kenapa aku tidak boleh masuk? Aku butuh bantuanmu untuk memeriksa beberapa dokumen, Presiden."

"I-Itu karena..." Him Chan semakin panik. Kehabisan ide membuatnya tanpa sadar mengigiti ujung telunjuk tangan kanan dengan gugup—gestur yang didapati sangat lucu oleh Yong Guk. "Karena... aku akan segera pulang! _Yah,_ umma-ku menyuruhku cepat pu – _AH~!_ "

Desahan keras tanpa bisa dicegah lolos begitu saja dari bibir merah si cantik. Siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan Bang Yong Guk, yang dengan seenaknya, memberikan hentakan pinggul keras tanpa aba-aba padanya?!

Alhasil, Him Chan reflek melarikan kedua telapak tangan untuk membungkam mulut, matanya terbelalak, menatap Yong Guk tidak percaya. _"W-what... ah~ are you doing!?"_ bisiknya jengkel, berusaha membuat suara terdengar setajam mungkin meskipun pelan. Namun bukannya berhenti, namja yang dipelototi malah menyeringai dan mengangkat sebelah alis tinggi—menantang.

 _Deg!_

Him Chan tahu Bang Yong Guk itu 'gila' tapi... tidak segila ini karena dengan santainya kembali menghentak pinggul keras padanya; _fucking him while there's someone else standing right behind the door that he was so sure, unlocked!_ Bagaimana kalau Fei memutuskan masuk?! Bagaimana kalau... Fei mendengar mereka?

 _DEG._

"Presiden, kau baik-baik saja? Kau terdengar... kesakitan."

 _Oh,_ Fei tentu mendengar desahannya! Ia bahkan tidak bisa membungkam mulutnya dengan benar! "A-Aku baik baik – _saja!_ Fei... a – _ah,_ aku akan m-memeriksa dokumennya – _ah!_ _Besok!_ " Him Chan berusaha berkata di antara hentakan keras yang Yong Guk berikan. Pikirannya berkabut dan kacau karena namja tampan itu seolah antusias untuk membuat kegiatan mereka dipergoki. Dan Him Chan yakin, cepat atau lambat Fei akan menyadari jika yeoja itu tidak segera pergi. "Pu-pulanglah, Fei. A-aku akan... memeriksa do – _nhh~_ dokumennya be – _hh..._ besok."

 _Tik, tik, tik, tik~_

 _"Okay..."_

 _Fiuh!_ Syukurlah! Him Chan sempat mengira kalau sekretarisnya itu akan bersikap keras kepala seperti biasanya.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, Presiden. Sampaikan salamku pada ahjumma."

Him Chan tidak mampu lagi menjawab. Desahannya bagai menenggelamkan langkah kaki Fei di balik pintu yang semakin menjauh.

Yong Guk terus menghentak.

Lagi,

"Ah! Ah! Ah! _AH!_ "

Lebih keras lagi,

"Ah! Ah! AH! _YES!_ "

Semakin keras...

 _"I – urgh~ I'm gonna... hh... c-cum..."_

 **... dan kacau.**

Si cantik hanya mampu mendesah dan mengerang kacau karena kesejatian Yong Guk menghentak kehangatannya bertubi-tubi; tanpa ampun, apalagi jeda. Bertepatan dengan hentakan terakhir—yang begitu keras dan dalam hingga ia sempat berpikir kalau air mani akan menembaki bagian belakang tenggorokannya—, Him Chan _cumming._ Lahar panas mengotori perut dan pahanya. Sebagian bahkan mengenai _abs_ atas Yong Guk, menghiasi kulit keras oleh otot tersebut dengan beberapa bercak putih.

Dinding hangat yang berkontraksi oleh _orgasme_ itulah, yang membuat Yong Guk akhirnya mencapai puncak kenikmatan. Erangan keras keluar dari dasar tenggorokannya. Ia membungkuk dan menarik kasar rambut bagian belakang kepala Him Chan, dan menarik namja cantik itu untuk mendekatkan wajah, hanya untuk menyatukan bibir mereka dalam ciuman keras, kacau, dan tentu saja, luar biasa panas. Sepanas cairan Yong Guk yang memenuhi dasar perutnya di dalam sana.

 _Ckmph~_

Ciuman panas tersebut berakhir dengan gigi kelinci Him Chan menggigiti, sedikit menarik daging tebal yang membentuk bibir bawah Yong Guk. Sedangkan si pemilik bibir, lidahnya seolah tidak rela ditinggalkan hingga membelai gigi kelinci tersebut pelan, lalu bergerak, menjilati bagian dalam hingga akhirnya berhenti pada bibir atas Him Chan.

 _"You're crazy, Bang Yong Guk."_

 _"And_ _ **you love**_ _this crazy, Chanie~"_

 _"Kkkk, alright,_ _ **I can't**_ _argue with that."_

~~~~~~~~\\(=^3^)(0.0=)/~~~~~~~

 **OMAKE**

"Kau mendapatkannya?" Jong Up menyenggol bahu sang namjachingu yang memegang smartphone, membuat namja manis bertubuh tinggi itu melemparkan death-glare padanya. _Well,_ tindakan Jong Up nyaris membuatnya menjatuhkan benda yang ia pegang.

"Tentu saja aku mendapatkannya! _Kkkk~_ "

Senyuman evil menghiasi bibir Zelo saat menekan tombol _replay_ video, dan menatapi layar smartphone di mana, di dalamnya terdapat adegan di mana Jung Dae Hyun tengah **'menyibukkan diri'** di antara selangkangan Yoo Young Jae.

Bukannya pergi ke _game center,_ Zelo dan Jong Up malah... memata-matai DaeJae couple di ruang audio.

 _"Kkkk... I'm gonna_ _ **blackmailing**_ _those two~ The title is_ _ **'Jung Dae Hyun is Young Jae's Personal Blowjob Slut'**_ _. THAT'S GONNA BE AWESOME! Hahahhahaha~"_

" _Hahahaha, nice one! Ah!_ Bagaimana kalau kita meminta Dae Hyun Hyung menyerahkan seluruh _cheese cake_ -nya saat makan siang pada kita? Bukankah itu terdengar sangat menyenangkan, Junhongie? **Dae Hyung pasti tersiksa~** "

Mata doe Zelo membesar antusias. Kedua tangannya yang memegangi smarthphone saling mengepal di bawah dagu. Betapa menipu karena saat ini remaja itu terlihat begitu polos bagai seorang bocah yang menatap superhero favoritnya di depan TV.

" _Whoaa~_ Kau sangat cerdas, Jongupie Hyung! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! _Chu~_ "

Bagaimana cara menjinakkan Si Evil Zelo?

 _Oh,_ **tanyakan saja pada Jong Up**.

 **FIN**

NB: HIDUP BANGHIM!


End file.
